Draco Hermione and a bit more
by marety
Summary: it's a story that begins with an unexpected event that leads to a surprising ending! Draco Hermione
1. Chapter 1: Privet Drive

**Fan fiction.** ADVERTENCIAS: los personajes son marca registrada de Warner Brothers y JK Rowling. NO ME PERTENECEN. Este fan fic está en inglés porque los libros los leí en ese idioma y no quiero arriesgarme a traducir los nombres mal. These characters are a registered trademark of Warner Brothers and JK Rowling, they do not belong to me. This fan fic is written in the English Language because I read the books in that language and I don't want to translate any name or spell wrongly. PERD"N SI ENCUENTRAN ALGÚN ERROR YA SEA DE ORTOGRAFÍA COMO DE GRAMÁTICA. I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY MISTAKE YOU MAY FIND.  
  
Chapter 1: "Privet Drive"

It was a hot summer night and a skinny boy was sitting alone in a flowerbed outside number 4 Privet Drive. He was a dark haired bespectacled boy with quite messy hair. He was playing with a snow-white owl in the flowerbed. He was quite different from all the boys in the neighbourhood, he was an experienced wizard, and he was famous in his world. He was Harry Potter, the boy who lived. However, for the neighbours, he was a freak...

Inside number 4 there were two people talking, they were Harry's least favourite relatives. "What are we going to do with the boy, Petunia?" asked uncle Vernon.

"I don't know, really, it's a pity his murderer relative died." Said aunt Petunia in a hollow voice.

"We could've got rid of him within seconds!"

"Yeah, but, don't worry if we get lucky, there will be another pair of dementoids this year, and he'll be killed for sure"

"Shhh, darling we might be overheard by the neighbours"

"Sorry, Petunia dear"  
  
Harry, who was sitting on the flowerbed, was trying hard not to think about anything to do with his godfather Sirius, or his murderer relative, as aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon called him. A Death Eater, Bellatrix Lestrange, had killed Sirius the previous week; he had "accidentally" fallen inside a strange archway. Harry was staring blankly to the sky when he heard his name; someone was whispering his name through the darkened street.

"Who's there?"

"Harry, come here"

"Who's there?" When the whisperer tripped over a bin, Harry realized at last that it was Tonks, a girl that always seemed to be tripping over something.

"What are you doing here, Tonks?" Said Harry while he helped her to get to her feet.

Harry looked at his watch and it was ten to nine.

"HEY, KID, COME BACK HERE!" Roared uncle Vernon. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING! Don't you care about anything, what if the neighbours see you?"

"They won't care about your boring existence, you overgrown muggle!" Said Tonks fiercely.

"Who are you anyway?" Asked Vernon

"You know me, I threatened you on King's Cross, but I could tell you were too scared to remember a name as difficult as mine... which is none of your business by the way"

"Anyway, what are you doing here Tonks?" Asked Harry. "Is everything all right?"

"I'm here to check on you"

"Why? Is anything odd going on?"

"No, but it seems that Lupin doesn't seem to trust on these muggles"

"He's right, but why can't I go with you and the others?" Asked Harry tentatively "That would solve the problem"

"You can now, that's why I've come all the way to here, and I'm taking you to you know where".

"Really?"

"Nah, just joking... yes! Dah! Of course, it is true! In fact, I've got something you might like back there"

"What is it?"

"Won't tell you 'till we get there"

"But... where are the others? Won't anybody escort me?"

"Don't get all emotional, Potter, we'll escort you, so you won't wet your pants!" Said an invisible voice. A second later, Moody and Lupin had appeared; they had been obviously hiding under an invisibility cloak.

"What happened? Why are you taking me away? Not that I'm not happy, but, admit it, it's quite dodgy..."

"There's something you need to know, boy, stop talking and questioning me, and go and grab your stuff," Said Moody. Harry glanced at Lupin, he gave him a little nod, and Harry beckoned him inside the house.

"You're not entering my house!" Roared Uncle Vernon.

"Watch me" Said Tonks. Suddenly Tonks seemed rather aggressive. She was a bit aggressive with Uncle Vernon, but not that aggressive...

"Wait a second... I have to make sure it's you..." Said Harry.

"Ask anything, Potter, but hurry up." Said Moody.

"What did Sirius give me before leaving at the end of Christmas holidays?" He asked Lupin.

"A two-way mirror" Lupin answered.

"With whom did Sirius use it?"

"Your father..."

"And when and what did they use it for?"

"They used it when they had detention in separate rooms to communicate with each other"

"And finally what's Ron's favourite food?"

"Any meal is good for him..."

"Ha-ha, that's good enough." Said Harry.

Then he realized it was really Tonks... she had already tripped over the garbage.

"Ok, let me pack and I'm ready to go" Harry was happier than ever. "Are we flying there?" "No, we're apparating." Said Moody

"Err... I can't apparate yet..."

"Dumbledore has got us a special order, and we have a port key" Answered Lupin quietly.


	2. Chapter 2: Shattered dreams

Reviews please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Chapter 2: "Shattered dreams"**

They entered the house and Harry led them to his bedroom. When they got there, Lupin looked amazed by the mess in which that room was.

"Hey Harry, what happened to this room? Has there been an earthquake recently?" Lupin asked laughing.

"Sorry" Harry mumbled.

"It's ok; you haven't seen you know where... without Molly to help us it's a mess, and..."

"Wait, has something happened to Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked worried. With the events of the previous months, he had grown very worried about the people in the magical world.

"What happened to Mrs. Weasley is that she's got four children to look after; and a husband." Lupin answered.

"Ok, kid, hurry up that Molly is cooking tonight and I haven't tasted one of her meals for ages." Moody said.

Harry picked up all his clothes, including his robes. However, would he be in Grimauld Place all summer?

"Wait, am I going to spend the rest of the summer there?"

"Potter! Please think for a second... we come and get you from a muggle neighbourhood, with all the trouble that implies... Do you really think we are going to take you just for a week?" Moody said, "I really thought you were more intelligent, for Merlin's sake, Potter! Of course, we are taking you there all summer; we cannot risk coming here again! Now are you going to hurry up or what?"

"Yes, sir, yes." Harry answered. He started picking up all his books and stuff from school as fast as he could. Then he found the Sneakoscope and it was not making any noise, so that left him a bit less worried. When he finished, he closed his trunk and put Hedwig inside her cage. She was happy because she knew that once they got to Grimauld Place, she would be able to get out and stretch her wings a bit often.

When he was about to leave he remembered the loose floorboard where he kept all his birthday presents... from his world, of course.

"Wait! Give me a second!" He shouted at the others who were already in the bottom of the staircase.

He pulled the floorboard and looked inside. As his birthday was in two days, it was quite empty. Well, in fact, the only thing that was there was the shattered mirror he had broken before leaving school. He wished he had never remembered that damn loose floorboard, but took the mirror and for a moment, he wished that he had never broken it. He put the mirror inside his pocket and left the room with his eyes full of tears.

"Are you ready, Harry?" Lupin asked.

Harry knew Lupin did not mean that if he had all his personal belongings with him, he meant if Harry was ready to go back to the place where Sirius had spent his last days with him.

"Yes, I am" He answered, wondering what the surprise would be.

The port key was a teacup that Harry remembered having seen in Dumbledore's office the previous year. Everyone touched the teacup, but Harry felt someone holding his arm. It was Uncle Vernon.

"Oh, no, you are certainly not going!" He roared.

"Let go!"

"Hey, leave the kid alone!" Tonks shouted.

When Harry finally got rid of Uncle Vernon, he touched the port key, which was quite cold, by the way. They were flying at high speed, but when Harry was starting to feel his insides were going to explode; his knees collided with that cold stone floor he knew so well.

"Finally!" Harry heard Mrs. Weasley say. "I thought something had happened"

She hugged Harry so hard he thought she was trying to choke him.

"Oh, Harry dear, how are you?"

"I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley, thanks for asking. Is Ron here?"

"Yes, but first, the Order has to show you something"

"Come, Harry, someone is waiting for you in the hall." Tonks said.

She led him to the hall where he saw Dumbledore talking to a man who Harry could not see because of Dumbledore's height.

"Professor, Harry is here." Tonks said, as she smiled and closed the door behind her.

"Harry! How are you?" Dumbledore said, still neglecting to let Harry see who the man behind him was.

"I'm ok, professor, how are you?"

"Couldn't be better, Harry. There's something you need to know, please have a seat." He said as two handsome chairs appeared.

Harry sat, but Dumbledore remained standing. Harry now wondered who was going to sit in the other chair.

"Last year, I told you the whole truth I knew about you. However, there was something that my old age did not let me remember, and when I did, I did not have the courage to tell you... Voldemort was trying to make all the sons of Death Eaters, to be his followers too. Some came to my aide, but some did not. The first person that came to my aide was your worst enemy, Draco Malfoy."

"He came to your aide? You did not help him, did you?"

"Yes, Harry, I did help him. He was terrified, his father tried to kill him when he told him he didn't want to be a Death Eater, but he escaped and came to me."

"And you believed him..."

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"Oh! Let me see... he HATES US! DON'T YOU SEE? IT'S TRUE! YOU ARE A STUPID OLD MAN! HOW COULD YOU BELIEVE HIM! HE'S EVIL! HE'LL DO ANYTHING TO GET INFORMATION ABOUT THE ORDER! HIS FATHER IS A DEATH EATER FOR GOD'S SAKE! HIS FATHER'S FRIEND KILLED SIRIUS!"

"Harry! Calm down! I know you don't like him! But you're wrong! He's not gone!"

"YEAH! HE'S INSIDE ME! I KNOW THAT! NOW TELL ME HOW TO GET HIM OUT!"

"Harry, if you just let me tell you something I swear you can shout anything you want at me once I have finished!"

"As you wish, professor" Harry said ironically.

"As I was saying, Malfoy escaped, as I know you still don't trust Severus, I made the Veritaserum potion myself and gave it to Mr. Malfoy, he told me the exact same version that he had told me before taking it." And seeing Harry's sceptical face, "and no, Harry, there isn't any antidote whatsoever that could prevent you from telling the truth when you take Veritaserum. When I finally believed Mr. Malfoy's story I took him here with all his belongings, he doesn't know where he is, so if you please do not tell him just for safety, I would be really grateful."

"So you don't trust him completely"

"I can't trust anyone, Harry, not even myself. Well, after this episode with Mr. Malfoy, I gave all the kids that had come to me the potion, but Draco was the only one who passed the Veritaserum test. After two days the term had finished, Draco came to me with this interesting investigation about the archway in the Department of Mysteries. It said that people who fell in the archway were suspended in an ancient spell that made them disappear from the physical world."

"So now you know he's dead! Please, professor, tell me something I don't know." Harry said exasperated.

"No, Harry, that's where you're wrong, he's not dead, his body has disappeared. The only thing we had to do was to get his body back with a spell. The problem was that he was in a bad shape when he 'died', so it was going to be very difficult to get him back."

"So, you didn't bring him back, and you're just trying to make me cry, so you tell me 'see Harry, that's your greatest power' and be happy to have done a good job..." Harry said sarcastically.

The man behind Dumbledore laughed. Harry knew that laughter, but it couldn't be. He hadn't heard that laugh in a long time, in fact, now he barely remembered that laugh. It was impossible. Was that he? Could they possibly have brought him back? Harry couldn't believe his ears.

"Now Harry, I think_**you**_ have to tell me if I have done a good job." Dumbledore said.

When he stepped aside, Harry found himself in the flowerbed of Number 4 Privet Drive. It had all been a dream, a very vivid dream.


	3. Chapter 3: Dumbledore's message

**Chapter 3: "Dumbledore's message"**

"Why did I wake up?" He thought as a tear rolled down his cheek. "Who was that man? Was it him?"

"_Harry_" He knew that voice, it was the voice in his dream, but it couldn't be. "_Harry_" the voice called again.

"Who's there? Tonks? Is that you?"

"Pssst... _Harry_!" CRASH! She had tripped over a bin, just like Harry's dream.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to check on..." Tonks said, but Harry interrupted her.

"And Moody and Lupin are somewhere around here under an invisibility cloak... am I right? Oh! And be careful with the garbage, Tonks, you'll trip over it."

"How... How did you know, Potter?" Moody said taking the invisibility cloak out.

"I'll tell you when we get there" He looked at his watch; it was a quarter to nine. "Now let's hurry up, that my uncle is going to yell at me in the next five minutes. Let's go up to my room and pick up my stuff, so I can see who the man is."

"What man?" Lupin asked amazed.

"Dunno, that's your surprise, isn't it?"

"Ok, but we want to know how is that you know all this." Lupin asked.

"I just know. I'll speak to Dumbledore when we get there."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Uncle Vernon roared.

"Yeah, yeah, none of your business, I'm out of here."

He went to his room as he had done in his dream, but now happier than he had been in a long time. As he already knew he would be in Grimauld Place all summer, he picked up all his school stuff and clothes and put them in his trunk. Once he had finished, he closed the trunk and put Hedwig in her cage. He also remembered to get the mirror out of the loose floorboard. "Yeah, yeah, I know, I'll hurry up so you can eat Mrs. Weasley's food." He said to Moody.

When they were about to enter the kitchen, Harry remembered his uncle grabbing his arm.

"Wait! My Uncle wants me to stay here! Is there something we can do to prevent him from entering the kitchen until we are gone?"

"Yeah, sure, Tempus detendio!" Tonks shouted and Harry saw that a bird was standing in thin air as if it were flying.

"You stopped the time!" Harry said in amazement.

"Nah, just paused the neighbourhood's time." Tonks said going a bit red in the face.

They all touched the teacup that Harry had seen in his dream and in a few minutes, he felt the cold stone floor he knew so well.

"Finally!" Harry heard Mrs. Weasley say. "I thought something had happened"

She hugged Harry so hard he thought she was trying to choke him.

"Oh, Harry dear, how are you?"

"I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley, thanks for asking." He didn't ask if Ron was there because he already knew the answer.

"The Order has to show you something, dear."

"Come, Harry, someone is waiting for you in the hall." Tonks said.

She led him to the hall where he saw Dumbledore talking to a man who Harry could not see because of Dumbledore's height. He had seen the same scene in his dream.

"I know, I know, you're going to tell me that Malfoy is here and that you tried to get Sirius back, and then you're going to show me who the man behind you is."

"Harry, I see that my message reached you." Dumbledore said smiling.

"Are you telling me that you made me have that dream?"

"Yes, Harry. And I'm truly sorry for having entered your mind, but I had to."

"So, now you're finally going to let me know who the man behind you is."

"Yes, Harry, I going to right now."

When Dumbledore stepped aside, Harry finally saw the man that was behind him. It was his godfather.

"Sirius?"

"What? No hug?"

Harry hugged his godfather with all his might, partly because he was afraid that it was another dream.

"Are you alive again?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but there's something you should know. Last year, after I died, Professor Dumbledore clarified my situation with the Ministry of Magic and I am happy to say that I've been cleared of all charges."

"Really?"

"Now you will have to say we're family... I'll have to accept that I'm related to a freak with a scar... and you'll have to accept you are related to a mass murderer..."

"Well, gentlemen, let's go and have dinner." Dumbledore said.

As they entered the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley was already shouting to the twins that they could not use magic to make Hermione shut up.

"Harry, how are you, mate?" George asked.

"Yeah, long time, no talk! (Author's note: thanks Elinor! Ha-ha)" Fred said.

They hugged him and then led him to his room, where Ron, Malfoy, Hermione, and Ginny were sitting, none of them talking.

"Hey guys!" Harry said.

"Potter." Malfoy said. "I'm going to have a word with you after you kiss Weasley."

"Shut up! You ferret!" Harry said. "I'll have a word with you after dinner."

Suddenly, he couldn't see anymore, a great deal of hair had covered his face. It was Hermione.

"Oh, Harry! I missed you so much! And before you get angry like last year, I have to tell you that I arrived here this morning."

"It's ok, Hermione, I won't shout I promise." Harry said laughing.

"Hey, pal, we missed you." Ron said and hugged him.

"I missed you too, mate. Ok, let's go have dinner, I'm starving!"

They went to the kitchen where everyone including Sirius was sitting at the table, waiting for them. When they finished eating, Harry called Malfoy who was telling Hermione that she should spend more time reading, so she wouldn't talk so much.

"Malfoy, you wanted a word with me, didn't you?"

"Yes, Potter."

"Ok, let's go to our room."

They went to their room where they sat each on a separate bed.

"Speak." Harry snapped.

"Ok, Dumbledore told me you already knew why I was here."

"Yes, go on."

"Well, Potter, if there's something I can do for you to believe me, tell me what it is."

"Err... I want to believe you, but you haven't been the kindest person with me..."

"I know, Potty, it's no news to me."

"The first thing you can start calling us by our names."

"Ok, Harriet, I will."

"By our names, Malfoy..."

"Sorry, Harry, now you'll have to call me Draco..."

"No problem, there's another thing you can do."

"What?"

"Drink this." Harry said, pulling a bottle of Veritaserum out of his pocket.

"Where did you get that?"

"Hermione made it before the term ended. She said Dumbledore had told her to help me as much as she could because there were going to be times when I would not believe him, so I would need to hear the truth for myself, and Hermione understood that the best way to know if someone is telling the truth is by drinking this potion."

"C'mon! How do I know that it is Veritaserum and not poison?"

"Well, first of all, I don't use that kind of methods because I know I can beat you single-handed; and secondly, I know you're a coward, so if you don't want to drink it... I'll confirm my suspicions."

"Give it to me, I'll do it."

"Oh! No! Not here, you'll have to tell the truth in front of everybody."

"Ok, I'll do it, but under one condition, you'll make me shut up the moment I say a girl's name."

"Hohoho, looks like Draki Drakulis likes someone. If you tell me her name I'll do it."

"Ok, it's..." (A/N: ha-ha! I won't give this away now! You'll have to wait for this! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. (This laugh is a registered trademark of miss. Elinor.))

When they went down to the kitchen, Harry asked everybody's attention and Malfoy drank the whole content of the bottle.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked.

"I'm here because when my father came back from Azkaban, I told him I didn't want to be a Death Eater and he tried to kill me, but Dumbledore helped me escape from him and brought me here."

"Where are you?"

"Dumbledore didn't want to tell me, he just said I'd be safe here. Oh! There's one more thing there is this girl..."

"Ok, ok, enough! Thank you, Draco!" Harry said. "Now I believe you, professor, I'm sorry for not having believed you before."

"It's ok, Harry, there's only one thing, you might want to make Mr. Malfoy shut up by now, I afraid he's embarrassing himself." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"As I was telling you, I wet the bed until I was eleven years old, a shame, I know, but well..." Draco was telling the twins.

"Ok, Draco, you have to go to bed." Harry said and took him to their room.

When the effect had passed, Draco went to the kitchen again with Harry, who of course, didn't miss a word Malfoy was saying while the effect of the potion lasted and was laughing hard.

"Please don't tell anyone, Potter, or I'll curse you!" Draco whispered to Harry.

"Don't worry, I won't."

"Harry, you're back!" Sirius said. "Do you have the mirror with you?"

"Err... Sirius, I broke the mirror at Hogwarts... sorry..."

"I know you did, please bring it to me."

"Ok."


	4. Chapter 4: The mirror

**Warning:** this chapter is short and boring, if you want to skip it now, it's not important. This chapter will matter in future parts of the story, which I haven't written yet... so skip it if you want to...

**Chapter 4: "The mirror"**

Harry went to his room and opened his trunk. He found the broken mirror and went downstairs again to give it to Sirius.

"What did you do? Stepped on it?" Sirius asked looking at the mirror.

"No, I just threw it in the bottom of the trunk and it broke." Harry said.

"Ok, Reparo!" Sirius yelled and the broken glass went back to its original shape. "Now, Harry, take the mirror and tell me if you can see something."

Harry took the mirror, but the only thing he could see was... fog... just fog... "Nothing."

"Now say my name." Sirius said.

"Sirius Black." He called, and Sirius's face appeared. "Now, I see you."

"Good, now I can tell you what we are going to use these for. Dumbledore had the brilliant idea of multiplying these mirrors, so we could use them as a mean for communication for the Order. Therefore, what happened last year will not happen anymore. You'll always have someone to call." Seeing Harry's face, he said. "Don't worry, no one can hear when we are talking, these two are fixed so nobody can hear what we are saying."

"It's fine, but now you can come to Hogwarts to visit me, can't you?"

"Yes, but if you have an emergency, you won't have to wait until I get there."

"Ok, Harry dear, you've had a long journey. Go to bed." Mrs. Weasley said.

"But I'm not tired, Mrs. Weasley!"

"C'mon Harry, we'll talk tomorrow." Sirius said, and then as he led Harry to the hall and into the stairs, he whispered. "You know how she gets when we don't want to listen to her."

Harry laughed, but Sirius did not lead him to his room, he took him to the room where he used to feed Buckbeak, although now it was much cleaner and there was a table and chairs; it was like a mini-dining room. Harry suddenly remembered the Hippogriff.

"Where's Buckbeak?" Harry asked.

"We set him free, he was quite sad when I left; so Dumbledore talked to Hagrid and he said, after crying his eyes out, that he wanted Bucky to be happy and the decision was mine. So when they brought me back, I agreed that it was the best for Buckbeak to be free."

"I'm really going to miss him..." Harry said, looking out of the window.

"Ok, don't get all emotional and tell me what you have been doing all this time."

"Well, not much. After you died, I went to Nearly Headless Nick to ask him if you could have became a ghost, but he said no... then I found Luna Lovegood, whose belongings had been stolen, but she said that it happened every year; I don't really know why they do these things to her. Well, then as always, I got in the school train and the Dursleys picked me up. Then the usual, treated me as if I did not exist. I spent most of the week in the flowerbed, thinking about S... about stuff..." He had been about to say about Sirius, he could not believe his godfather was in front of him. "What about you?"

"Well, you know, I've been dead, resurrected, cleared of all charges, all in a week..."

Harry smiled. He could not believe Sirius was back, it was like a dream. (A/N: Do not worry, people, this one is real!)

"Well, now, Harry, you should go to bed before Molly finds us. We'll continue our chat tomorrow."

"Sirius?" Harry said.

"Yes, tell me"

"Do you remember where you were when you fell in the archway?"

"It was like hell, Harry, like hell. It was a horrible place. It was full of people who had lost all their reasons. That is why Dumbledore could get me back; I had a reason to come back. You were that reason." Sirius said and gave Harry a one-arm hug. "Ok, now let's go to your room, I think Luna has arrived."

Sirius led Harry out of the room and into his bedroom. "See you in the morning, Harry."

"Ok, Bye." Harry said as Sirius closed the door.


	5. Chapter 5: Ginny's secret

**Chapter 5: "Ginny's secret"**

When Harry entered the room, Draco and Ron were each sitting in separate beds not speaking and throwing malicious looks to each other, Hermione was chatting with Ginny and Luna was staring at Draco and Ron as if they were having the most interesting conversation she had ever heard.

"Hi guys." Harry said.

"Harry, how are you?" Luna said.

"Hello, Luna, I'm fine, you?"

"I'm fine, you sleep here."

"Yeah, I know that..."

"Harry, can I talk to you?" Luna said.

"Yeah, sure, c'mon, let's go outside." Harry took Luna into the room he had been talking with Sirius and they remained silent for a few minutes when Luna finally began to say something.

"I have to tell you this, Harry, I know you'll hate me when I end, but you need to know it."

"What is it?"

"I know that Ginny still likes you, you know that too. She told me a few minutes ago that she would really like you to know, but did not know how to say it. She was afraid to lose you."

"So? What's the news?"

"Well, the news is that you should do something about that..."

"Does she know that you're telling me this?"

"Yes and here comes the part when I think you're going to hate me with all your might. She's waiting outside... and I assured her that I'd convince you to talk to her."

"I don't hate you! It is just that... I'm not sure I'll have the courage to tell her how I feel ..."

"Do you like her?"

"Yes." Harry said, feeling his face going red.

"So? You should tell her that! Why don't you just try?"

"Ok, I will try. Tell her to come in."

"Ginny, come in! Harry will talk to you!"

"What are you doing? You'll wake Mrs. Black up!" Harry whispered.

"Didn't they tell you, Harry? Mrs. Black's portrait was finally taken out by Dumbledore!"

"Good, now make her come in; and close the door! You on the out side."

"Harry! Be nice to her!" Ginny said as she entered.

"All right, all right, I'll try. You have to admit she's weird."

"I know, but she's my friend"

"She told me." He interrupted.

"I know, Harry, and if you don't feel the same, I'll understand."

"Wait, wait. I feel the same; the thing is we are going to have to hide it for some time. Your brother would kill me if he knows I am dating you. Believe me, he is overprotective with you."

"You mean..."

"Yup, I do." Harry said and kissed her slowly and in a sweet way. "I think it's better to tell them now." Harry said after they separated. Ginny's face had acquired a beautiful magenta...

"Why?"

"Because we can't use magic outside school, he can't hurt me here. And, besides, let's face it, your brother isn't the best in muggle duelling."

"Yeah, you're right. He will not do anything in front of Loony; he says he does not want to embarrass himself in front of her because she would tell her father to publish it in the Quibbler. I think he likes her."

"Ron? Nah, I do not think so. He hates her, or that's at least what he tells me."

"People change Harry, people change."

"Ok, let's tell them now." Harry said trying not to talk about Ron's situation and feelings about Luna, and they left the room holding hands.

When they got to the door of the bedroom, they looked at each other.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked.

"I think so."

They opened then door and found that they were all in the same positions as they had left them. Draco and Ron were exchanging one or two malevolent looks, but then Ron heard them laughing at the scene.

"What are you laughing at?" He snapped.

"You" Ginny said simply.

"Ok, guys, we have to tell you something. As you are our friends, you'll be the first to know." Harry said.

"Hey, Malfoy, the term 'friends' doesn't include you! Out!" Ron snapped.

"Ron! He is one of ours now! He'll stay!" Hermione said. Draco stared at her, as if she had confessed she loved him.

"Who says?" Ron asked.

"I do!"

"It's ok, Granger, I'll be outside, call me when you have finished your geek talk." Draco said.

"Oh no! No, no, no! You are staying!" Hermione said.

"Why?" Malfoy asked, surprised at Hermione's politeness with him.

"Because I want you to stay." She said and then continued going red in her face. "What is it Harry?"

"Well, we are kind of... err..." Harry began.

"Dating..." Ginny finished whose face had now acquired a beautiful colour between red and purple.

"That... yeah." Harry agreed.

"WHAT?!" Ron shouted.

"We are dating." Harry said, now he was scared that Ron might do or say something stupid. "Ron, I know it's your little sister, but I promise I won't hurt her. In fact, let's do something; if I ever hurt her in any way, you get to hex me. I swear I love her." When Harry said 'I love her', Ginny looked at him in surprise.

"You love me? Really?" She said.

"Yeah, I do." Harry said. "What? Didn't you know?" He said and kissed Ginny on her forehead. "What?" He added, seeing that Hermione had rolled her eyes.

"I'm tired of saying this, Harry, but you, like Ron, have the sensitive level of a sponge... she's not a Seer, Harry, how could you expect her to know, if you hadn't told her! God, God, I'd kill you!" Hermione said.

"Hey, hey, this is my sister, remember?" Ron said suddenly.

"So, what do you think? You have two choices, either you hex me as soon as we get to school, or you accept that your future brother-in-law is a show-off freak with a scar. You choose..."

"I'd choose the first one, Weasley, I can help you..." Draco said and then laughed. "Hey, I'm just joking!" He added, seeing their faces, well, the only one who seemed to be exploring an exciting new Universe was Luna...

"Ok, choose, Ron! I'm not going to be here all night long." Hermione said.

"It's ok, mate, if you hurt her in any way, you already know what's coming." Ron said and clapped Harry's hand.

"Umm... Draco, Luna, why don't you come with me, you too Ron, I need you to help me unpack." Hermione said.

When Ron was about to leave the room, he whispered to Harry. "Since when does she call him by his first name?" Harry knew that "him" meant Malfoy, but shrugged his shoulders, as he neither cared nor knew why she was being so nice with Malfoy.

"I knew she'd do that!" Ginny said.

"What?"

"Hermione, she wanted to leave us alone."

"And tell me, what's wrong with that?" He said as they both lied down on Harry's bed.

"Nothing at all, it's just that I knew she was going to do that. She wants us to talk about what will happen to us once we get to school."

"Why? What will happen when we get to school?"

"If you hadn't noticed, I am a year behind you, Harry... I won't be able to meet you very often... fifth year is one of the hardest years at Hogwarts, you know?"

"Yeah, I did it last year... but we'll manage, don't worry, we're in the same house. We'll meet in the common room every break and then I'll manage to help you with your homework on weekends."

"You have it all figured out, don't you?" Ginny asked, quite amazed by Harry's fast arrangements.

"Yeah, I guess I got a bit excited with our relationship."

"Yeah, but I like it." She said smiling and kissed him.

"Are we telling your parents now? I don't know how your mother is going to react..."

"She adores you, Harry! She almost worships you! If we ever broke up, she would get mad at me, not you. Don't worry."

"Why don't we tell them first thing tomorrow? I'll tell Sirius tomorrow too."

"Ok, now I should really go to sleep, I wouldn't want my mother to find us awake and together in the same bed..."

"Yeah, me neither." Harry said laughing.

Ginny got up from the bed and felt something holding her robes. It was Harry.

"What? No good-night kisses?" He said smiling. Ginny kissed him and when she was about to leave, Harry said. "Hey, Gin, can I call you that?"

"Yeah, sure." She answered.

"Ok, tell Draco and Ron to come here, tell them I have to speak to them."

"About what?"

"I really think they should be kind to each other." Seeing Ginny's sceptical face, which made her resemble a lot to Ron, he added. "Yeah, ok, I know that's never going to happen, I know it, but they should at least talk to each other without insulting or hexing each other."

"Well, I did hex Malfoy last year..."

"I know, but it was in self-defence. I trust Draco now, you know. He seems honest."

"Yeah, maybe we just have to give him a chance to show he's changed."

"That's exactly what I mean. Maybe I can do something with them... you aren't as stubborn as your brother, are you? Because if you are, we have a problem..."

"No, I'm not, don't worry. Ok, I will go get them. Bye, see you in the morning."


	6. Chapter 6: More victims

**Chapter 6: "More victims"**

Ginny went up to her room happier than she had ever been. When she entered the room, she found Hermione crying and Draco patting her in the back... the scene was truly bizarre... Draco trying to make Hermione feel better.

"What happened?" Ginny asked.

"It's Victor..." Hermione began.

"What happens with him?"

"He was... he was..." Hermione began (again... ¬¬).

"He was killed by Voldemort, and my parents were killed too." Draco answered, and Ginny noticed he had his eyes full of tears. Even though Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy had not been the best parents in the world, they had been his parents, but he was not going to cry. He had to show everybody how strong he was, he had to.

"How did that happen?"

"Well, Voldemort wasn't happy at all with my father, you already know that. He had to be clean, so he killed my mother too. About Victor, a Death Eater in Bulgaria killed him. There are a great number of Voldemort followers in Bulgaria. He was killed in the middle of a Quidditch game, so everybody could see how he fell from 30 metres." He told Ginny.

"And how did you know?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"Ron and Luna had gone to the kitchen because they were thirsty, and then came back with Lupin and Sirius, who told us what had happened."

"Where are Ron and Luna now?" Ginny asked.

"Well, Weasley had a panic attack and that Loony took him to the kitchen. Your mother is with them." Draco answered.

"Are you going to be all right?" She asked Hermione.

"I won't be able to sleep, that's for sure."

"Ok, why don't we go with Harry, he has to know." Ginny said.

"I'll stay here for a minute." Draco said.

"Ok." They said together.

When the two girls had left the room, Draco threw himself on a bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Why me? Why is this happening to me? Not now, please not now!" He shouted, and got up and punched the wall.

Suddenly, the door opened and Dumbledore was standing in front of Draco, looking at him.

"Is there something I can do for you, Draco?"

"Yes, professor, get me a new life." He said, not looking at Dumbledore.

"You know you'll have it when all this ends. Now you have one more reason to help us destroy Voldemort. He will pay for everything he's done to us."

"Are we going to kill him?"

"Oh, no! There are things worse than death. I think they are waiting for you."

"Who?"

"Harry, Ron, and the girls have accepted you as a part of their group; they are beginning to like you, Draco. Well, Mr. Weasley wasn't most pleased, but you'll manage to stand each other eventually."

"Are we ever going to be able to bring her back?" Draco said and Dumbledore knew that by 'her' he meant his mother.

"I don't think so, Draco. Magic can't bring people back, but we can vanquish Voldemort and make him feel the pain you're feeling right now. Trust me, Draco; there are things much worse than death." Dumbledore said and he left the room.

Draco went to the room he shared with Harry and Ron and knocked the door.

"Come in!" He heard Harry say.

He was surprised to see that everyone in the room was waiting for him. Harry and Ginny were sitting together in Harry's bed, Luna was sitting in the floor, staring at the ceiling, and Ron and Hermione were both sitting in Ron's bed. Ron was hugging her.

"What? Why are you all staring at me?" He asked.

"Well, Gin told us your parents died. It's surprising that you're not upset." Harry said.

"I am, but I won't play muggle therapist with you, Potter." He snapped.

"Of course not, we're just trying to make you feel welcome." Harry said. "You are one of ours now; we should get along, right?"

"I'm sorry; I guess I can handle it. They weren't the best parents, you know?" Draco said and tried to smile, but a tear almost escaped his eyes. He managed to hide it by pretending to scratch his eye.

They were all surprised that Draco had said I'm sorry...

"But still, Draco, they were your parents. They loved you and you loved them, in very weird way, but you have to feel sad. You are not soulless, we both know that." Hermione said.

"You care about it, Draco, you really do. You care so much you feel like going out and kill Voldemort with your own bare hands." Luna suddenly said. Everyone remained silent after that comment.

Then Draco spoke. "You are right, you know? I'm going to go and look for him, so I can get myself killed too. God... you really **_are_** a freak! Weasley, it hurts me to say so, but you were right, she is weird... If you don't mind, I have to sleep."

"Yeah, me too, let's go." Hermione told the other two girls.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow, guys." Said Ginny, she kissed Harry and left with Hermione and Luna.

"Bye." Harry and Ron said.

Draco put on his pyjamas and lied in his bed. Harry and Ron did the same. (A/N: Ok! I know this chapter isn't the most interesting, but I'm not as inspired as I would like to be. I'm just writing anything that comes out from my head...).

"Can I ask you something, guys?" Harry said.

"Yeah, what is it?" Ron answered.

"C'mon, Potty spit it out." Draco said.

"Why can't you two get along?"

"Oh Merlin! Here we go!" Ron said.

"What? You should get along, c'mon guys; don't let your pride make you act stupidly..."

"I have nothing against weasel Ginger."

"Obviously, you don't have anything against me..." Ron said ironically.

"Nah, I just do it for the fun of it. Look, Weasley, there is a thin line between hate and love. Can I kiss you, Weasley?"

"You two are impossible!" Harry said.

"Ok, ok, if you don't mock me, I'll treat you as one of ours. Deal?" Ron said.

"Ok, it's a deal, Weasley."

"And no more Weasley. Now call me Ron. Get it?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" Malfoy said laughing. "Hey, Potty, will you let me sleep now?"

"Yeah, sure, I'm happy now.ï" Harry said smiling. However, he didn't sleep. He kept thinking about what had happened that day. Sirius's come back, Draco's truth and what he had liked the most, Ginny's kiss. (A/N: Isn't he sweet?) 'Here I am' he thought, 'the most famous wizard of all time, in love. If someone last week had told me I'd be dating Ginny the following week, I wouldn't have believed it. Now she's grown up, she's really beautiful.' Suddenly, something interrupted Harry's thoughts. Someone was standing at the foot of his bed.

"What do you want, Draco?" Harry whispered.

"I can't sleep, and now I see you can't either." He muttered sitting on the edge of his own bed.


	7. Chapter 7: Hermione's attack

**Chapter 7: "Hermione's attack"**

"Ron, are you awake too?" Five seconds after that, Harry heard Ron's loud snores. "Ok, never mind..."

"How can you sleep with Mr. Loud Snores inside your room?" Draco whispered.

"I guess I got used to it. What time is it?" Harry whispered sitting in his bed. He looked at his watch in his bedside table and it was ten to two. "God! Ten to two." He said throwing himself on the bed again.

"Yeah, it's late, can we eat something?" Ron said and Draco and Harry jumped from their beds.

"I thought you were sleeping!" Harry told him, throwing a sock to him.

"Hey, Harry, do you think that's a throw? Tut-tut. Now, Potty, this is a throw." Draco said and threw another sock that collided with Ron's head. (¬¬ That was Ron's face... he he.)

"Ok, **_that_** hurt!" Ron said as he sat on his bed.

Suddenly, the door opened. It was Ginny; she was white from head to toe.

"Guys? Are you awake?" She said.

"Yeah, what happened?" Harry answered.

"Hermione is having an attack, she's crying too much, too loud... and she has also thrown up several times. We don't know what else to do. Please, Harry, call Sirius and Dumbledore. They'll know what to do."

"Ok, ok, now calm down, all right?" He kissed Ginny on the forehead. "It's ok, Gin. I'll call them." Harry said and ran out of the room.

"You two come with me; maybe you can do something for her." Ginny told Draco and Ron.

"Yeah, sure." They both put on their dressing gowns and left the room with Ginny.

When they got to the girls' room, the scene was disgusting. Hermione was sitting on her bed crying and her pyjamas were dirty, she had obviously been throwing up a lot...

"Hey, Hermione, what's up?" Ron said awkwardly, but she didn't answer, she was staring at the wall.

"Hey, hey, I know it hurts, but you need to get over it; we'll make Voldemort pay for everything he's done to us. I swear he will pay for every single person he's killed or tortured." Draco said. Everyone was surprised at Draco. They couldn't believe it was he who was talking. Hermione didn't answer; she kept staring at the opposite wall. A few seconds later, Harry, Sirius, and Dumbledore appeared. Dumbledore went straight towards Hermione and stood in front of her. Then he took Hermione's chin with his hand and looked at her.

"She's ok, she's just shocked." He said after looking at her for a few minutes. "I'll tell Professor Snape to make a sleeping potion for Hermione. I think you should stay here with Miss. Granger and the children." Dumbledore finished.

"Yes, professor, as you wish." Sirius said.

"Sirius? Can we have a word?" Harry said.

"Yeah, sure." He answered and led Harry into the hallway. "What is it?"

"I'm dating Ginny..." Harry said. He expected Sirius to congratulate him or something...

"Ok, Harry, you know what that implies... please be careful. Times are difficult now. Do me a favour and tell Dumbledore when he gets here."

"I thought you were going to be happy!" Harry said.

"I**_ am_** happy, Harry, but you have to understand that not many people have to be aware of your relationship with Ginny. As they used me last year, now Voldemort might use her. Please be careful. Of course, I'm happy for you, Harry. Be mature and be careful whom you tell these kinds of things. All right?"

"Yeah, whatever!" Harry said angrily. He did not understand why Sirius was acting like that. "You know what? I wish you were like before. You used to be like a friend to me. You used to encourage me! Now all you do is telling me to be careful!"

"Look, Harry, if I tell you to be careful is because I care about you. I know how unhappy you would be if you lost her! I can't risk losing you!" Sirius shouted angrily.

"I just wanted you to tell me you were happy for me, and congratulate me. I know I have to be careful, Sirius! Do you know what it was like to live knowing that it had been my entire fault? Hermione was right, I love playing the hero. I'm so stupid!"

"I know that, Harry. It's just that, last year, when they told me you had ran to the Ministry to save me; I thought I would kill Kreacher and everyone else in the order that had made you think that I felt like leaving the house at any time. And I'm sorry that I'm always telling you the same, but I don't want to lose you again, Harry."

"I know, I'm sorry." Harry said and when he was about to enter the room, Sirius told him.

"Good move, she's gorgeous."

Harry smiled and Sirius gave him a one-armed hug. "You are exactly like James, Harry."

When they entered the room, Hermione hadn't made any improvements. Suddenly, Draco spoke. "I know what to do to make her react." He said and then said to Harry. "I know you are not going to like this, but I have to, she has to wake up." Harry nodded, he didn't want to agree, but he had to. Draco walked towards Hermione and pressed his lips on hers with all his might.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Ron shouted and started walking towards Draco, but Harry stopped him and said. "This is the last hope."

When Draco separated from Hermione, he looked at her and said in a whisper, so only she could hear. "**_Thank you_**." Hermione didn't react, the only thing that had changed was that now she was staring at Draco with the same empty look she had before. "I'm sorry; I thought she would wake up if her worst enemy kissed her..." Draco said turning red in the face.

"I know, you're lucky she didn't react... if so, you would have been badly hurt by now..." Harry said.

"Yeah, maybe you're right; I wouldn't have liked her to tell me what I was expecting her to." Draco said.

"He meant she would have kicked your sorry blond ass!" Ron said angrily.

"Yeah, that's what I meant..." Harry said as an after thought.

The next minutes passed in silence. Then, Dumbledore came and gave the potion to Hermione who fell asleep, with tears falling down her cheeks, almost instantly.

"Ok, why don't we leave her alone?" Dumbledore said. "Ginny, Luna, could you possibly sleep in the boys' room for tonight?"

"Yes, professor, no problem at all." Ginny answered and looked at Harry. They both smiled.

"Sirius wait until Madam Pomfrey gets here, ok?" Dumbledore said.

"Yes, sure." He answered.

"And you three should go to bed now." Dumbledore told Draco, Ron, and Harry.

"Can't we stay here until Madame Pomfrey arrives?" Ron asked.

"Yes, but then you'll go to bed, ok?" Dumbledore told him.

"Yes, professor we promise." Ginny said.

Madame Pomfrey arrived a few minutes later and told them the usual... "Miss. Granger needs to rest! Go to bed! Sirius, go and tell Dumbledore that I arrived."

"Ok." Sirius said and then whispered to Harry. "**_She hasn't changed_**."

Draco, Ginny, Harry, Luna and Ron; left the room and headed to the boys' room. When they arrived, Dumbledore had already transported the girls' beds.

Draco went to his bed and fell asleep almost instantly. He had been thinking all the way to the room... 'Why on earth had he kissed Hermione Granger? Why?!'

Harry was with Ginny, who was so worried about Hermione that she couldn't sleep; and Ron... well, Ron was already snoring. Luna was lying in her bed and staring at the ceiling as if it were the most interesting thing on earth.

"She'll be fine, don't worry." Harry said as he signalled Ginny to lie next to him. He sat on the bed. "It's just that she got really nervous. She is going to be fine, you know her, and she gets hysterical even with homework! Now something really bad has happened to her, so it's normal for her to react like that." Harry put his arm around her and kissed her on the cheek. Ginny lied down with him and without realizing it, they fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8: Surprise!

**Warning:** this chapter, like the one about the mirror contains nothing important or interesting. It's like a preface to the other chapter... there is a good Hermione Draco encounter in this chapter, though...

**Chapter 8: "Surprise!" **(A/N: he he.)

"WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE?" Harry heard Ron say.

"What?" Harry said yawning.

"What are you doing in the same bed with my sister?"

"Oh, God, We must have fallen asleep! I was trying to make her feel better and we fell asleep, Ron, nothing happened." Harry said yawning again. (A/N: yeah, people as impossible as it may seem, Harry is telling the truth... hehe... NOTHING HAPPENED)

"What happens?" Ginny said and her eyes opened like two tennis balls... She let out a shriek. "We fell asleep! Ron I swear nothing happened, please don't tell mum!"

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WON'T?"

"Please, Ron! I swear nothing happened!"

"Please, mate! Do it for me, I swear I will do anything. It was just that we fell asleep. We have our clothes on! See?" Harry put the covers away and Ron saw that Ginny was dressed in the same clothes he had seen the night before and that Harry still had his dressing gown.

"Ok, not this time, but if I ever find you two like this again, I'll tell mum. That's for sure!" Ron said and stormed out of the room.

"What is his problem?" They heard Draco say.

"He's just jealous." Ginny said.

"Ohohoh, I can see why!" Draco said laughing as he sat in his bed in order appreciate the situation from a better angle.

"Shut up!" Ginny said blushing. She got up and headed to the bathroom, but she stopped. "Will we tell mum today?" She asked Harry.

"Yeah, sure, Gin." Harry said.

"Good!" She said and smiled.

Suddenly the door opened, it was Ron. "Hey, guys! Hermione just woke up!"

"I'll be waiting for you in there" Harry told Ginny and left the room with Draco. Luna said she would wait for Ginny.

When Draco and Harry got to the room, Hermione was already reading a book.

"You never leave them, do you?" Draco asked, laughing.

"Hi, I'm sorry about last night. Dumbledore told me." She said and looked at Draco.

"I forgot to tell Ginny something. I'll be back in a minute." Harry said. He was aware that they needed to be alone.

"Why did you do that?" Hermione asked Draco. He knew she was talking about the kiss.

"I just thought that you would react, I mean, I know I'm the last person you'd kiss. Nothing seemed to affect you."

"Yeah, maybe that would have worked."

"I mean, I did it as the last resource we had to wake you up, not because I wanted to kiss you..."

"I know, I know, I don't even want to know what would be like to kiss you. That makes me sick!"

"Yeah, me too! Yak!" Draco said. They both looked at each other for a moment and then looked at the wall. 'Maybe I liked it...' he thought. 'Oh God! What am I thinking? It's Granger!'

"It's ok, Draco, you had to. Don't worry; in fact, I appreciate it." She said. He looked at her in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"I appreciate it, you kissed me. You knew who I was, but you did not care. You wanted to wake me up, so you sacrificed your pride and kissed me. That's something I won't forget."

"I won't forget my first kiss either..." Draco said, turning red.

"You mean..."

"Yeah, but I think this one doesn't count... you didn't kiss me back." He said. "Nope... it doesn't... sigh (A/N: thanks Elinor! Jaja)." He added as an after-thought and they both started laughing.

The door opened and Ginny, Luna, and Harry entered. They asked Hermione how she was and then the boys went to their own room. (Dumbledore had already put the girls' beds in their places.)

Harry went to his room to get ready to have breakfast. When he had finished he went to the girls' room in order to get Ginny. He knocked.

"Come in." He heard Hermione say.

"Hi." Harry said, giving Hermione a sweet smile.

"Hi, Harry. Ginny will be ready in a minute." She answered.

"How did you know I was looking for her?"

"I knew because I'm your friend and I know what that stupid smile you have means. God, God."

"I'm ready." Ginny said as she came out of the bathroom. When she saw Harry, she blushed.

"Hi there." Harry said sweetly and kissed her.

"Hi." She answered. "Are you coming?" She asked Hermione.

"In a minute, I want to get ready." She answered.

When they got to the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley was the only person there.

"Hi, kids. Have breakfast. What do you want Harry, dear? Toast? Bacon? Sausages?" She said as they entered.

"Just toast, thank you Mrs. Weasley."

"Mum... We have to tell you something."

"What is it, dear?" She said as she moved her wand in front of the stove.

"I'm dating Harry, mum." Ginny said.

"That's... that's great news! My little pumpkin has grown up!" Mrs. Weasley said hugging Ginny.

"Mum! Please don't call me like that in front of Harry!"

"It's ok, 'pumpkin,'" Harry whispered laughing. Ginny threw him a dirty look and Harry knew he had made a mistake. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"It's ok..." She said smiling.

"What will you want, Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I want toast too."

Then Hermione arrived, together with Luna. After a few minutes, Ron arrived.

"If you are wondering where Mr. I-have-to-be-in-the-bathroom-as-long-as-I-can is..." He said angrily.

"Let me guess, Ron. In the bathroom?" Hermione said in a bored voice.

"Shut up!"

Draco arrived a few minutes later dressed in muggle clothing, which fitted him really well. Hermione, who was eating and talking to Harry, suddenly looked at Draco and her mouth fell open. She obviously disguised this by pretending she was yawning.

Draco had a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt with a jean jacket on it.

"Draco, do you want anything?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Just toast, thanks, Mrs. Weasley." He answered. Malfoy's attitude surprised everyone. He was being nice to the family he had always seemed to loathe. "What?" He said to Hermione with his mouth full of toast.

"Nothing, nothing." She said and kept on talking to Harry.


	9. Chapter 9: Secrets Unveiled

**Chapter 9: Secrets Unveiled**

Harry's birthday had arrived (A/N: yeah, I know just two days had passed...). When he got up, he found a pile of gifts.

"Happy Birthday, Harry." Ron said.

"Yeah, Happy Birthday, Potter." Draco said.

"Thanks." Harry said as he started unwrapping the presents.

Ron had given him a book about Quidditch, Hermione had him a new set of luxury quills and a set of miniature brooms that could fly. Harry watched them flying for a while and went on unwrapping the rest of the gifts. Mrs. Weasley had bought him a bag of Berttie Bott's every flavour beans and chocolate frogs. Draco gave him, (A/N: Yeah! I said Draco! He's goody now!), a book about ancient spells and a book of potions. Sirius gave him the two-way mirror back and... a new broom; it was the new Firebolt 300. It was gorgeous.

"Is that the new Firebolt?" Ron asked amazed.

"God, Weasley! Are you stupid or what?" Draco said pointing at the name written in the handle.

The door opened and Sirius entered the room. "Hey, Harry. Did you like my gift?"

"Yeah, it's the best!" Harry said and then, seeing Draco and Ron's faces, he added. "No offence, guys. I liked your gifts too."

"Lupin sent this." Sirius said as he handed Harry a neatly wrapped present. "Go to the kitchen to have breakfast when you're ready." He told the boys.

"Ok." They all said.

When Hermione entered the room, she looked worried.

"What happened?" Harry asked, but Hermione did not answer. She handed Harry, Ron and Draco their Hogwarts' letters.

"Yeah Granger, they are Hogwarts' letters. Wow..." Draco said sarcastically.

"I know, ferret! It's just that I've been made head girl and you three too..."

"Cool." Harry and Ron said.

"Don't you see?" She said.

"Err... no..." Ron said.

"There can only be two head students per house... right?"

"And?" Harry said.

"We are three, Harry!"

"Maybe there's been a mistake." Draco said. Suddenly, Dumbledore appeared.

"No, Draco, there hasn't been any mistake. You four deserved it." He said.

"But, the rules." Hermione began.

"Sometimes you have to break some rules in order to do justice. You three know that well..." He told Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Why me?" Draco asked.

"You deserved it, Draco. Even though you have always had your pride at heart, you knew you were in danger and let your pride aside. One of the most difficult obstacles the human kind has to overcome is pride. You did it." Dumbledore answered. "Why don't you come and have breakfast, kids?"

They all came down to the kitchen with their school lists.

"Oh! Ronnie! Professor Dumbledore tells me you've been made Head Boy!" Mrs. Weasley said as they entered the kitchen.

"Mum!" Ron said blushing.

"Ickle Ronnie has been made Head Boy! Sorry we don't kiss you bro, but we can't admit that we are related to you." Fred said.

"Shut up!" Ron shouted.

Putting his hand in his pocket, Harry remembered he had not unwrapped Lupin's gift. It was a key... yes, a key... Harry could not believe it. Why would he need a key?

"Sirius, can I ask you something?" Harry said. He was intrigued about that gift.

"Yes, what happens?"

"Why did Lupin give me **_a key_**?" He said showing it to Sirius.

"You'll find out later, Harry. Don't worry about that now." He said clapping Harry's shoulder.

"Ok..." Harry said and sat again in his chair not totally satisfied with Sirius' answer.

"Ok, kids." Mrs. Weasley said when they all had finished their breakfast. "Get ready; we're going to Diagon Alley."

They were going to meet in the boys' room when they were ready. Hermione knocked the door.

"Come in!" She heard Draco say. When she entered the room, she noticed that the only person in the room was Draco. He was leaving the bathroom. He had just taken a bath, she could tell because he had his hair wet. (A/N: Imagine Tom with his hair wet! Ok, I know this ff is not about Tom, but c'mon! He actually plays Draco. I picture Draco as him! Jaja).

"Oh, I'm sorry; I thought everyone was already here." Hermione said and she turned to leave.

"You can stay if you want." He said.

"What?" Hermione couldn't believe her ears.

"I said that you can stay if you want."

"Sure." She said and sat on Harry's bed. "Where are the others?"

"Harry and Ron are with the twins, and Ginny came a while ago looking for Harry. I guess she's with him. Luna, well, you know her... she came here, told me some non-sense and left..."

"Yeah, she's weird. I don't like her very much. She will believe anything as long as there is no proof..." She said laughing. She couldn't believe Draco was being nice enough to make her laugh. He sat in his bed and an awkward silence followed.

"So, have you already decided what to do after Hogwarts?" He asked.

"Yeah, I want to be a healer."

"Cool. I want to be an Auror."

"Like Harry and Ron."

"Yeah, Hermione, I have to tell you something." He said.

"What is it?"

"I've asked Dumbledore to put me in Gryffindor."

"What did he say?"

"He said yes. He told me this morning."

"Well, that's good, isn't it?"

"Yeah, guess so."

"You don't seem happy about all this."

"I **_am_** happy; it's just that I don't know how the other students will react."

"Then there are four Head students in Gryffindor..." She said thinking in a loud voice.

"So?"

"Haven't you heard a word I said this morning?"

"Yes, but Dumbledore said..."

"Dumbledore always tells us what we want to hear!" She interrupted.

"I know he does!"

"Then you know what I mean. It's as if he knew what we want. I'm going to have a word with him right now. You're coming with me!" She said and almost ran to the door.


	10. Chapter 10: Draco's secret

**Chapter 10: Draco's secret**

They went to the kitchen and asked Dumbledore to have a word; he accepted and told them to go to his office. When they entered, they saw that this room was an exact version of Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts. Fawkes the phoenix was also there.

"What can I do for you?" Dumbledore said.

"We want to know why there are four Gryffindor Head Students. The rule says two." Hermione asked suspiciously.

"As I told you before, Hermione, sometimes you have to break some rules in order to be fair."

"And how come you change him to Gryffindor just like that?" She said pointing to Draco.

"Ok, I'll tell you. When I found out that Draco wanted to be in Gryffindor, I was quite surprised. He had always hated that house."

"But the sorting hat put him in Slytherin!" Hermione interrupted.

"The sorting hat wasn't wrong. Draco was thinking about following his father's steps at that time, so he belonged to that house. When he came to ask me about this issue, I wasn't entirely sure about changing him. When he took the potion Harry gave him, he said something only I could hear. 'I need to start over; I want to make the Lord feel what I'm feeling right now.' When I heard this, I looked at Ron. He had heard this too. I asked him not to say anything because I needed to make sure he was not lying. When I was sure enough, I thought sensible to name you all Head of Houses. I know it's against the rules, Hermione, but you'll understand everything once you get to school. I assure you he's telling the truth."

"And how could you possibly find that out?" Hermione asked, now watching Draco suspiciously.

"I think it's time, Draco." Dumbledore said.

"Yes professor." Draco agreed.

"Hermione, I want you to look inside there once I have extracted Draco's memories." Dumbledore said pointing to the Pensieve in his desk.

"Ok." She answered looking from Dumbledore to Draco and back again.

Hermione saw how a delicate silver string came out of the tip of Dumbledore's wand and when it touched Draco's head, it fell on the Pensieve.

"Look." Dumbledore told Hermione.

When Hermione looked inside, she was sucked inside the Pensieve. Dumbledore and Draco were too. They were following a sleek blond boy. He was walking on a corridor of a luxurious house.

"This is my house." Draco informed Hermione. "And this dude we're following must be me..." He stopped.

"What happened?" Hermione asked him.

"It's my mother." He answered.

Draco's parents were talking to his memory self.

"This is your big night, son." Lucius said.

"Father, I can't do it."

"Of course you can! I was nervous too." Lucius said, trying to convince his son. He tried to give his son an encouraging smile, but all he could manage was a twisted smile that reminded Hermione of Snape.

"Look, son, it's just a ceremony. You'll get the Dark Mark and a lifetime of glory and protection the Dark Lord will give you." Narcissa said. "And the most important thing, you'll get power."

"That's not what I want to do! It's my life, I decide what to do!" He said.

"Not this time!" Lucius shouted. "You're going to devote your life to the Lord or die!"

"Lucius! Don't be like this!" Narcissa said.

"He will pay! Crucio!" Lucius yelled. (A/N: I know that Draco said before that his father had tried to kill him, but let's face it we teenagers tend to make things bigger than they really are, and the Cruciatus curse can torture you and I guess you could die from pain...) Hermione let out a shriek and put her face in Draco's chest. Draco was surprised at her reaction, but he wrapped his arms around her. The other Draco (A/N: the one in the memory.) fell and started screaming. He was twisting in pain, his face had a weird expression, and his legs seemed to have been attached to his chest.

"Lucius! Stop it!" Narcissa said and Draco saw his father punch his wife. The other Draco was still in the floor, unconscious. A few minutes later, the other Draco woke up. Hermione, Draco, and Dumbledore followed him as he went up to his room. He had decided to run away. The other Draco picked up all his stuff and put them in his trunk. He got out of the room and headed straight to the front door. He got in his Nimbus 2001 and set off to Hogwarts. When he got there, he went straight to Snape's office and knocked the door.

"Come in!"

"Professor, I need help."

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" He bellowed. "ANY MUGGLE COULD HAVE SEEN YOU!"

"It's my father, he tried to kill me. He put the Cruciatus curse on me."

"Let's go with Dumbledore." Snape said getting up and led the other Draco through a set of corridors until they get to the Entrance Hall. As it was holidays, the school was deserted. They climbed the marble staircase and after a few minutes and many corridors, they got to the Gargoyle outside Dumbledore's office.

"Password?" The gargoyle asked.

"Sugar spiders" Snape said and the gargoyle stepped aside. The other Draco and Snape climbed the staircase that led to Dumbledore's office. Snape knocked the door and they heard Dumbledore say.

"Come in!"

"I think you already know this part of the story." The real Dumbledore said from behind them, and pulled Draco and Hermione out of the Pensieve.

When they got out, Dumbledore asked Hermione. "Now you believe him?"

"Yes, professor, I do." She answered quite embarrassed for having made Draco go through that horrible situation again. Then she looked at Draco, he looked at her as if nothing had happened and was now wondering why she was looking at him.

"I'm sorry." Hermione said as they left Dumbledore's office.

"What for?"

"For not having believed you... and made you go through all that again." She said timidly.

"Look." He said standing in front of her. "I'd go through that millions of times if I have to. If that makes you believe me, I'd do anything."

"I believe you... but I don't think that you'd do **_anything_** for us to believe you."

"I wasn't talking about all of you, just you."

"Why me?"

"You are the only one that is curious enough in here. Your curiosity and intelligence could have made the others distrust me." He said and Hermione's cheeks acquired a pink colour. "Some book of yours could have said I was under some strange curse that made me a good person to you... which is not the case..." He assured her.

"But you knew I was on your side, why did you make me see the truth?"

"You needed it, you were begging for it."

"What?"

"You were the one that discovered that Dumbledore was not telling the entire truth. You wanted to talk to him... I just followed you."

"You know what?" Hermione said and Draco was expecting her to slap him or something. "He didn't say why there were four Heads of House in Gryffindor."

"Yes, he did..."

"No he didn't..."

"He said we would find out once we got to school..."

"I hate it when he does that."

"Anyway, I think everyone must be waiting for us to go to Diagon Alley."

Hermione let out a shriek. "Diagon Alley! I forgot!" She said this and they both ran until they got to the kitchen where everyone was waiting for them.

"Where were you?" Ron asked angrily.

"We were with Dumbledore." Draco answered simply.

"We've been waiting for two hours!"

"We're here, ok? C'mon Ron, I have to buy some things." Hermione said exasperatedly.

"Yeah, books..." Draco said rolling his eyes.

"Yes books! Any problem with that?" Hermione shouted rather loud.

"No, none at all." Draco said smiling.

"Good." She said and looked at Harry. "Are we going or what?"

"Hey, hey, easy! We have to wait for the Order." Harry said.

Hermione turned to look at Ron with fury. "You have just told me off because I was two hours late, and the order is not even here?!"

"Why do you always have to be right? The thing is that we were going to meet and you two didn't show up!" Ron shouted.

When they go to Diagon Alley, they found Pansy Parkinson in Flourish and Blots, she was dressed in silk robes. She ran towards Draco with a great smile in her face, but it faded the second she saw Hermione was a few metres away.

"Draco! Draco!" Pansy called.

"Merlin, here we go..." Draco moaned. "Pansy! Hi! What a surprise!"

"What are you doing with the Mudblood?"

"Do not call her that!" Draco shouted. "You have no right to treat people like that!"

"What has happened to you?" Pansy asked surprised at Draco's attitude. She had her eyes full of tears.

"None-of-your-business."

"My parents had to change me to Durmstrang."

"Why?"

"Didn't you hear? Dumbledore eliminated Slytherin; he proved that our entire house was being trained to be Death Eaters. He put them in Azkaban, but before he could do so with me, I ran away and convinced my parents to put me in Durmstrang."

"So you're one of them?" Draco asked amazed.

"Yeah, but it's supposed to be a secret..."

"You make me sick!" He shouted and left Pansy standing there looking at him and crying.

"Hermione! I know why!" Draco shouted as he approached her, then he whispered to her what Pansy had told him.

"Really? Cool." She said and smiled.

When they had bought everything they needed, they went back to Grimauld place to spend the rest of the holidays doing exactly nothing. (A/N: Elinor and I need one of those! Ha-ha)


	11. Chapter 11: Hogwarts

Alba: muchisisisisimas gracias por tus reviews!!! Tus comentarios me dan ganas y fuerzas (digo fuerzas porque a veces estoy hasta las 12 o 1 de la noche escribiendo...) de seguir este fic hasta el final... el cual no tengo la más mínima idea de cómo va a ser... pero bueno... algo se me ocurrirá... en realidad nunca se de antemano qué es lo que va a pasar en cada capítulo... sólo escribo lo que me sale, y después lo cambio si hay algo que no me gusta o no concuerda con la historia completamente... bueno, en este capítulo llegan a Hogwarts... una de las parejas se desmorona (para siempre??? Ni yo lo sé... jaja)... y como dice la advertencia, después de 10 capítulos torturantes llegan al fin a Hogwarts y ahí empieza la acción!!! Jeje... hay un encuentro Draco/Hermione que hasta ahora es el que más me gusta... a ver que opinas vos... jeje Ahora no sé si voy a seguir subiendo capítulos tan seguido porque empecé el gimnasio y con la facultad me están matando porque se viene fin de año y todo, así que no voy a poder escribir tanto... igual voy a subir un chapter cada semana o cada 15 días, según como vaya con los capítulos siguientes... bueno... después de este prólogo largísimo, espero que te guste este capítulo y otra vez, gracias por tu reviews!!!! (si se te ocurre alguna sugerencia en cuanto a parejas entre los estudiantes, decime así me das algunas ideas, jeje).

Besotes, Marina.

Thanks for your reviews, sara!!!!

Luv, Marina

**Warning:** the get to Hogwarts in this chapter!!! (Yes, after 10 dull chapters I thought it was time to change the subject... I'm sorry for having bored you stiff with these 10 chapters, but they were necessary to understand the story, well, at least most of them were...)

**Chapter 11: Hogwarts**

It was September 1st at last and Grimauld Place was a complete chaos. The twins were standing on each side of the hallway and were laughing their heads out at all that madness. Draco was sitting in a corner looking at Hermione. Harry had already prepared his trunk the night before and was now helping Ginny to get hers down the stairs.

"A bit to the right, Gin!" Harry said.

"I'm trying!"

"It's just a bit!"

"All right, all right! I heard you!"

Ron was trying to get Pigwidgeon inside her cage and Luna and Hermione were sitting in their trunks watching Harry and Ginny.

"I'm just asking you to move this to the right! Is that so hard?" Harry told Ginny.

"I'm sorry Mr. Perfect!" Ginny said moving the trunk to his right.

"To **_your_** right, Gin!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Just stop yelling at me!" Ginny said as they managed to put her trunk by Harry's trunk.

"And then she says she's not as stubborn as her brother" Harry whispered.

"I **_heard _**that!" Ginny said.

"Fine!" Harry said.

"Fine!"

"Trouble in Paradise?" Asked Hermione smiling as Harry sat in his trunk. Harry looked at her and rolled his eyes. "She's giving you a bit of trouble, eh?" She continued.

"Yeah, I don't know why she gets like this. It was ok at first, but now she's turning into Ron. It's not that I hate Ron, I like the way he is, mind you, but as a friend... I don't like Gin to behave like him."

"She's not the one..." Luna said, and Harry and Hermione looked at her.

"Who?" Hermione asked

"She's not the one, Harry; she's not the right choice." Luna said. Harry stared at her; somehow, he knew what he had to do. He had to talk to Ginny.

They got outside the house and the members of the order greeted them. When they got to the school train, they looked for a free compartment.

"This one is free." Ginny said. They all got into it and Harry knew it was now or never.

"Gin, can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Yeah, sure" She tried to kiss him, but he turned around.

"Look, I know you're going to hate me in the next five seconds, but I need to say this."

"What is it?" She asked, but her eyes filled with tears, as she already knew the answer.

"Look, this isn't working" He said simply.

"What are you talking about?" She said now crying.

"We fight almost every day and I just can't keep going like this, I'm sorry."

A tear rolled through Ginny's cheek. "Why? Don't you love me anymore?" (A/N: Hey! I'm not going to make this easy for him!!!)

"It's not that. I just think we should take some time off and think about our relationship"

"I don't want to" She said stubbornly folding her arms.

"Me neither, but we can't force it, we're obviously not compatible"

"Why are you doing this to me?" Now she was crying a lot...

"I think it's better for both of us"

"Don't you ever speak to me again!" She yelled and sat with Hermione who looked at Harry and gave him a piece of paper that said **_'I'll speak to you later, don't worry, you did good'_**

Night fell and Harry was really looking forward to getting to Hogwarts and go to sleep. He had to think about what he had done. If Luna was right, he shouldn't be worried, but if she wasn't he had made the biggest mistake of his entire life. At least, if he was wrong, he could blame it on Luna...

"Harry!" Hermione called. "Harry! We have arrived!"

"I'm coming" He said and got off the train. The usual carriages pulled by Thestrals were waiting for them; Harry patted one of the Thestrals and Draco, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Luna, and he got in an empty carriage. Ginny didn't look or speak to him all the way to Hogwarts' gates.

All the students entered the Great Hall and after the Sorting of the first years, Dumbledore began his usual speech.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! I know you are tired to hear this every single year, but I will remind you this: The Forest is forbidden for all students, some of your classmates can tell you what dangers you could find in there" He looked at Harry, Ron and Hermione when he said this. "The Quidditch tryouts will be held in the Quidditch pitch, you'll know the dates in due time. And one new notice, the Slytherin house has been eliminated from our school" Cheers could be heard throughout the Great Hall. "The Heads of houses will have private common rooms, so if you'd be so kind to stay after dinner, I appreciate it. Now let the feast begin!" As he said this, food appeared magically in all the plates and pumpkin juice in all the cups.

When they were full, the students started leaving the Great Hall. Dumbledore called them when the Heads of Houses were the only ones left.

"Ok, you can enter your rooms by saying your name and your house, and then use the key. Ravenclaw, here is you key and the map to get to your rooms" The boy and the girl took the key and the map, and walked away. "Hufflepuff, here are your key and the map." They too took the things and walked away. "Now, we have a special case in here. I'll give you two rooms. One for Miss. Granger and Mr. Malfoy and one for Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley"

Hermione's face went white, Draco smirked... he liked to see Hermione puzzled.

"Here are your key and your map, Harry, I need you to stay here one moment" Dumbledore continued giving Harry and Ron their things, and Ron walked away. "And here are your key and map, anything wrong Miss. Granger?" He asked as Hermione was white and her mouth had fallen open.

"Why have you put me with him? Was it necessary to split us in two rooms?"

"I split you because Draco said he wanted to be with you, he wants to know you a little better" Dumbledore finished

"Oh, ok, I understand" she said and left the room with Draco following her. When they were out of the Great Hall, Dumbledore continued.

"Harry, remember the gift Remus gave you in your birthday?"

"Yes, professor, it was a key"

"Well, it's the key to your office"

"Why would I need an office, sir?"

"You are the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Harry"

"Really?" Harry was astonished.

"Yes, Harry, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone. Let them discover it when they find you in class"

"Yes, professor, no problem"

Meanwhile, Draco and Hermione kept walking and passing corridors until they finally got to a wooden door with their names on. The room was beautiful; it had two beds and a bathroom on each side. It was all painted in Gryffindor colours.

"Good night" Draco said.

"Wait, can I ask you something?" Hermione said.

"What is it?" He said lying in his bed with his arms crossed under his head.

"Why did you want to know me better? I thought you hated me"

"I don't hate you, that's why I asked Dumbledore to put me with you. He was going to put you with Ron"

"Then I'll have to say thanks..."

"Ha, ha, yes." It was all dark, and Draco heard Hermione getting near him. Suddenly she was kissing him. "What was that for?" He said.

"There goes your first kiss; you said that I hadn't kissed you back. There you go I kissed you back now, thank you. I really appreciate you want to know me better" She said and came back to her own bed and fell asleep within seconds.

The morning came and Hermione saw when she got out of her bathroom that Draco was still asleep, he was going to be late for class so she decided to wake him up.

"Draco" She said softly, touching his arm. "C'mon Draco, you'll be late for class"

"Five minutes, just five minutes" He said turning around.

"You don't have five minutes, c'mon, get up" She said and suddenly an idea struck her mind. She grabbed Draco's shirt and pressed her lips against his with all her might. He opened his eyes in a second. "It works for you..." She said laughing.

"I like to wake up like this" He said still in bed, as she walked to her bed and started picking up her books.

"Don't get used to it." She said smiling and started preparing her backpack. "You have five minutes to be ready or we are going to be late"

They entered the Great Hall together and everyone was surprised when they saw them talking animatedly to each other.

"Hi, guys" Hermione said. They greeted Hermione and Draco and kept eating breakfast until they only had ten minutes to get to class.

"We have to get to Defence Against the Dark Arts" Ron said. "I wonder who the new teacher is"

"Me too" Hermione said

When they got to the door of the classroom, Harry suddenly stopped. "I have something to do first." He said and left them standing there.

Dumbledore opened the door of the classroom and they all got in thinking he was the new professor.


	12. Chapter 12: Professor Potter

**Warning:** In this chapter Hermione and Draco, confess what they feel for each other!!! Pay attention when they leave after Harry's class!!!

**Chapter 12: "Professor Potter"**

"This year, we have a very special teacher. Someone that showed he can teach you with passion and wisdom all he knows about this subject." He said. "I introduce you to your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Harry Potter." He stepped aside and Harry entered the classroom. Everyone was whispering, but they suddenly burst into applause.

"Well, Harry, I'll leave you to your class" Dumbledore told Harry

"Yeah, thanks Professor"

Everyone was expecting Harry to talk as soon as Dumbledore closed the door, but he just paced up and down the room looking at everybody. Suddenly, he stopped.

"Parvati" Harry said leaning on her desk

"What?" Parvati snapped

"How do you stop an unforgivable curse?"

"It depends on the curse, some can be stopped, and some can't."

"Good, five points for Gryffindor"

"Ok, I see you have the basics" He said after throwing tricky questions to all the students. "I think we can start with a difficult charm, last year as some of you know, we managed to do a Patronus charm in the D.A. meetings. I want you all to try and practice it for next class, if you need something send an owl and I'll assist you, all right?"

"Yeah..." Some of them answered.

"I'll show you how to do it today and you'll try to do it next class" Harry said. "Expecto Patronum!" He shouted and a silver stag popped out of his wand. "All you have to do is think about something that makes you really happy and shout 'Expecto Patronum'. C'mon, I wanna hear you all. C'mon, Expecto Patronum!"

"Expecto Patronum..." Some of the students shouted without feeling...

Harry put his hand on his forehead and closed his eyes. 'God, give me patience!' He thought. "Ok, why don't you work with me? Please, this is as new to me as it is to you. So please work with me" He said pleadingly

"Sorry, Harry. We know it must be hard." Hermione said.

"Thank you, Hermione. Now I want to hear you all, all right? Expecto Patronum!"

"Expecto Patronum!" All the class shouted

"Good, so this is how we'll work from now on. You cooperate, and we are all happy." He said.

The bell rang and everyone went out of the classroom, the only ones left were Hermione, Draco, and Ron.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ron asked

"Dumbledore asked me not to. I'm sorry! I've been dying to tell you, but I just couldn't" Harry said.

"It's ok, mate, we're proud of you" He said jokingly and pretended to be crying.

"Shut up" Harry said laughing.

"Did you find out about the key?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, it's the key to my new office"

"Do you still have to come to class?" Draco asked.

"Not to all the subjects. I will have to miss Divination, Charms and of course DADA (A/N: I write Defence Against the Dark Arts like this because it's easier...) Well, to sum up, the only subjects I'm going to be taking are Potions, Transfiguration, and Care of Magical Creatures" Harry answered.

"Are you teaching all the years?"

"Yup, from first years to you"

"So you'll meet my sister now, she's got DADA now" Ron said

"She won't even look at me... I know it. I deserve it; **_I _**was the one who left her..." Harry said

"Well, good luck then..." Draco said.

"Yeah, I guess I'll need it... Bye, guys." He said and entered the classroom as Ron, Hermione and Draco headed to their rooms.

"I'm going to take a bath." Draco said as Hermione and him arrived to their room.

"Ok, do whatever you want..." Hermione said. Draco banged the door and took the bath, but he was somehow mad at Hermione for having answered like that.

"Why did you answer like that?" He asked as he got out of the bathroom.

"Like how?" She said without taking her eyes off from the book she was reading.

"Just like that, if you don't like me just say so!"

"It's not that!"

"Then what is it?"

"I... I..."

"WHAT?!" Malfoy roared.

"You'll laugh." She said. "And don't shout."

"Ok, I won't laugh, just tell me what it is..." He said putting his arms on his hip.

"I think I like you..." She said. He just stayed there looking at her with his mouth open. As Hermione thought he obviously didn't feel the same, she walked towards the door, but something was holding her arm. It was Draco; he pulled her arm so that their faces would be an inch from each other. He kissed her with all his might.

"I don't like you" he said with an evil smile when they separated from each other, and Hermione looked at him in surprise.

"I knew it." She said in a low voice and left the room.

He was left standing there. He walked to his bed, and in a few minutes, he fell asleep.

Meanwhile, in Harry's classroom...

"I thought we could start with something easy." He said to the class.

"Why start with something easy? Don't you think we can handle difficult situations? I mean, with the events that took place last year we can handle almost anything." Ginny said.

"Mrs. Weasley, if I'm not much mistaken, the only students that went through last year's situation from your class were you and Mrs. Lovegood, so if you think this class is too trivial for you, you can talk to Dumbledore and I'm sure he will give you a solution. This is what we're going to do." He said as if this would settle the matter. He didn't mean to be so hurtful with Ginny, but she was asking for it. "Well" He said, "I think we could start with the Shield Charm. Everyone say with me, Protego!"

"Protego!" All the class followed.

"Good" Harry said still not looking at Ginny.

Ginny didn't speak until the end of the class, when she mumbled "Good bye, Professor." She left the classroom with her face as red as her hair.

Harry headed to his new office that he had already decorated with the material he was intending to use for his classes. Lupin had given him a Gryndilow and his Boggart. Sirius had given him several dark detectors to have 'just in case' he had told Harry. And Snape, yes, Snape had given him a set of books about potions 'Just in case you need it, Potter' he had told him.

He sat behind the desk and put his feet on the desk. 'I'm tired of it' he thought. 'I'll have to speak to her, we can't just keep snapping things to each other. We can't avoid this anymore. She's so like Ron, she says she's not, but then she behaves exactly as her brother. I don't get women. My first date tells me she wants to talk about her ex-boyfriend whom I saw die. When I tell her I don't wanna talk about that, she just runs away crying. The other tells me she's not jealous, and when I talk about other girls, she freaks out. I don't get women!' He thought moving his head from side to side. Suddenly, he heard someone was knocking on his door.


	13. Chapter 13: Malfoy's attack

**Albita:** I followed your advise and updated my fan fiction... :P I hope you like this chapter!!! (thaks for reviewing!!!

**Sara:** Thank you so much for your reviews!!! You're so nice!!! Ok, I hope you enjoy this chapter!!! :D

**Chapter 13: "Malfoy's attack"**

"Who is it?" He asked.

"It's me, Ginny Weasley"

"Come in"

She entered the room and closed the door.

"How can I help you?" Harry asked not looking at her and playing with his wand.

"I wanted to apologize for my behaviour in your class." She said turning red.

Harry looked at her without raising his head, just raising his eyes. "Your mother sent you, right?"

"Yes, otherwise I wouldn't be here."

"Ok, I accept your apologize and I also have to say I deserve your bitterness."

"Why?" Ginny asked surprised.

He looked down and after thinking a minute or so, he answered. "**_I_** was the one who left you... remember?"

"Well, yes, but, anyway, mum wanted me to apologize, so there it is, I apologize, I'm glad you accept them. So she will stop sending me Howlers at once!" She said half laughing. Harry had returned his eyes to his wand.

"Ok. Anything else?"

"Err... no, I guess not. Bye, Harry."

"Bye, Gin."

As she closed the door, an owl swooped through the window. It was from Hermione. It just said:

"**Dear Harry:**

**Remember my note on the train? Meet me in the library at five. **

**Love, Hermione"**

Harry stared at the note for a while. Suddenly, someone knocked the door. It was Neville; he was walking in a funny way. His face was all sweaty; it seemed as if he had run a long distance without stopping.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked, getting up from his chair and walking towards Neville in order to face him.

"Harry... Malfoy... awful... "He panted. "Slytherin... back here... no Dumbledore..."

"All right, all right, just tell me where they are." Harry said in a worried voice, and knowing that he was going to lose precious time if he waited for Neville to explain the whole thing.

"School... grounds..." He said leaning on the door-frame. He couldn't follow Harry because he was too exhausted to do so.

Harry ran as fast as he could towards the Entrance Hall, it seemed like hours until he got there. Draco was lying in the grass; blood was trickling down his forehead and his eyes were wide open and unfocussed.

"What happened?" Harry said as he ran towards Malfoy. When it was obvious that he couldn't answer Harry waved his wand and shouted: "Enervate!", and Draco was lifted from the ground, and Harry could get him safely to the hospital wing.

When Draco had been safely put in a bed and Madam Pomfrey was with him, Harry remembered Hermione's note and scribbled a note to her that said:

"**Dear Hermione:**

**Can't meet you. Something happened to Malfoy. Meet me in the hospital wing.**

**Harry."**

Hedwig suddenly appeared out of one of the windows of the hospital wing. It seemed as if she knew he needed her.

"Take this note to Hermione, all right? As fast as you can." He said putting the note in Hedwig's peak. She opened her wings lazily and flew out of the window. Harry turned to Madam Pomfrey. "Is he all right?"

"He'll be fine, but I still can't figure out what they have done to him. It looks like the Cruciatus Curse, but I can't think of anyone that would dare to do it inside the school." She said looking puzzled.

They both jumped when they heard someone entering the place. It was Hermione, she had come running, and was now panting. "What... what happ... what happened?"

"I found Malfoy in the school grounds, he's hurt. Madam Pomfrey says she thinks it's the Cruciatus Curse, but we don't know yet." Harry said, now aware that Hermione had her eyes the size of two large tennis balls.

"Do you think they're still here?" She asked Harry. Madam Pomfrey kept throwing suspicious looks as she took care of Draco.

"Dunno, maybe, but we can't fight them yet."

"Yes, I guess you're right." She said looking at Draco in a funny way. She looked worried, but there was something strange in her look, she looked sort of happy... Harry obviously noticed this.

"Finite Incatatem!" Harry shouted and Pansy Parkinson appeared in the place where Hermione had been seconds before. "I knew it was you, Hermione couldn't have come this fast, I was supposed to meet her in the Library which is on the other side of the castle." Someone interrupted him.

"What's happening in here?" Hermione had arrived.

"That disgusting snake tried to make us think it was you!"

"You disgusting little rat! Petramorfo!" Hermione shouted and to everyone's astonishment, Pansy's body started turning into stone.

"What did you do? Mud-blood!" Pansy said trying to reach her wand, but it was too late, she was going to be petrified to death.

"Finite Incatatem!" they heard Dumbledore say, he had an amazing way of knowing what was happening all around the school. "Remember there are worst thing than death miss Granger..." He whispered in Hermione's ear.

"But... but she tried to kill Malfoy."

"I am completely aware of that fact, Harry. That's why I'm handing her to the Ministry so she can be tried and sent to Azkaban." Dumbledore said in a calm voice, but in his eyes Harry and Hermione could notice his rage. In a swish of his cloak, Dumbledore and Pansy had disappeared.

"What happened?" They heard Malfoy whisper; he had run out of voice.

"Oh my God, are you all right?" Hermione said running to hug him. Draco was petrified, no one had ever hugged him in that way.

"I... I guess so..."

"I thought you had been badly hurt! I was so worried..." But then, Hermione remembered the situation they had had in their bedroom (A/N: see chapter "Professor Potter".) and let go of him. "I'm glad you are ok, Malfoy..."

"Hey, can I..." He had to draw for breath; it was very difficult for him to talk. "Can I have... a word with Granger... alone..."

Harry instinctively looked at Hermione, she just nodded and Harry understood he and Madam Pomfrey had to go. When they were left alone, an awkward silence was produced...

"So, I'm glad you're all right, but don't you think I will forget what happened a few hours ago." Hermione said.

He smiled. "You never... give... up... Granger... do you?

"What do you mean by that?" She said looking offended.

"I... mean... that... even... even though... I had... hurt you..." He coughed.

"I think it's better if you didn't speak anymore, you need to rest."

"I don't... need... to rest... Granger... I'll... decide... what... to... and... when to... do it... all... right? As... I was... saying... even... though... I had... hurt you... you still... cared... for... me..."

"That's called being a good human being, Malfoy. And, you kn..." he didn't let her finish, he sat on his bed and kissed Hermione with all his might. "Why was that for?" She said panting.

"To... show you... how... stupid... I can... be... and... how... how wrong... I was... a few... hours... ago." He said this and lied again in the bed because he was so tired.

"Are you all right?" Hermione asked worried.

"Yes... I'm... just... a bit... tired... you know? Kissing the... the biggest... know-it... all... in... the... whole... school... is quite... exhausting..."

"Shut up!" She said smiling.

"All right, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy needs to rest. Out! Out! Out!" Madam Pomfrey said pushing Hermione towards the door.

"I'll come round later, Draco!" She said as Madam Pomfrey closed the door on her face.


	14. Chapter 14: New members

Sara: thank you so much for your review!!! About the idea for the plot, I really like it, I'll see if I can do something about that ;)... but I won't tell you if I'll use it because I want to keep the mystery... he he XD

Alba: holas! Gracias por tu review!!! Sorry que no pude actualizar pronto pero estoy con muuuuchos exámenes en la facultad, así que se me hace difícil escribir...:P Creeme que me encanta actualizar porque me encanta que sepan lo que va pasando en la historia... pero bueno... digamos que estoy re ocupada y realmente quiero pasar las 9 materias... (La mayoría de la gente sigue hasta 5 nada más... así que imaginate que yo tengo casi el doble de trabajo que muchos de mis compañeros :P)... igual ahora a partir de diciembre voy a tratar de actualizar dos veces por semana o algo así... aparte me encantan los reviews!!! Me pongo re contenta cada vez que recibo uno... y guarda porque los capítulos 15 y 16 se vienen con toda!!! So bastante larguitos para lo que venía escribiendo (9 y 11 páginas de Word.) Bueno, despertate!!! Ahora que te dormí con mi de dedicatoria fanfictionistica, te dejo leer el chapter!!!! Espero que te guste!!!!

**Chapter 14: "New members"**

"What did he want to tell you?" Harry asked curiously as Hermione met him outside the hospital wing.

"Nothing important..." She said blushing.

"C'mon Hermione, I know you! You don't blush for anything... and you don't want me and Ron guessing what Malfoy could have told you... we can be very creative, you know?"

"All right, all right! He... he kissed me... that's it..."

"WHAT?! I'M GOING TO KILL THAT RAT! HE KISSED YOU?! HE **_KISSED_** YOU?!"

"Harry..."

"WHAT!" But then seeing the look on Hermione's face (She had raised an eyebrow), he added. "I'm sorry, tell me..."

"I let him... I think I might like him... and please don't shout **_or_** tell Ron... You know how he gets..."

"Yeah, guess you're right, I promise I won't tell him, but he'll discover it sooner or later..."

"Let it be later..." She said and they both laughed.

"By the way... where's Ron?" Harry asked as they made their way to Harry's room.

"Believe it or not, he is helping Luna with some Care of Magical Creatures homework..."

"Nah! You have to be kidding!"

"I'm not! Really..."

"Are we in another dimension or what?" Harry said laughing.

"Why don't we go with Ron to the library?"

"Ok, but if they are fighting I won't stay... I'll have to hear him complaining all night..." Harry said. When they got to the library, Ron came out with his face as red as his hair, that wasn't a good sign. "What's the matter, man?"

"Loony, she is unbearable... crazy... next time you help her!" He told Hermione.

"God Ronald! Are you going to tell me why the Crumpled Snorckack isn't considered a creature, my father says many people have seen them." Luna, who had just appeared, said.

"See?! See?!" Ron said pointing to Luna. Hermione and Harry couldn't suppress their laughs anymore and started laughing as Ron and Luna looked at them angrily.

Luna suddenly walked towards Harry and whispered in his ear, so no one could hear her. "Harry... you've got visitors..." Harry looked at her, but thought it was just a by-product of her madness...

"Potter!" They heard Snape's voice say.

"Oh God... not you... not now..." Harry whispered rolling his eyes. When he turned around the person behind his wasn't Snape at all, it was Sirius.

"Potter! In my office!" He said and pointed his wand to his throat so his voice changed. "Scared you stiff, didn't I?" Sirius said and laughed one of his typical bark-like laughs.

"Sirius! Yes you did scare me! I thought Snape was going to tell me of for no reason at all, like he always does!" Harry said.

"Are you sure I have no reason to tell you off, Mr. Potter?" Said a voice behind Harry. Harry's face went pale...

"I'm sorry, Professor..." he didn't finish because Snape wasn't there either... if the first time it had been Sirius... now the only person that could be doing this was... "Professor Lupin!" Harry clicked his tongue and pulled the invisibility cloak from him.

"We're sorry, Harry, but we had to... It's really amusing to see that even though he can't punish you anymore, you're still afraid of him!" Sirius apologized.

"Yeah, I know, but I still have to attend his classes..."

"Is he giving you a hard time?" Sirius asked pressing his fingers on his wand.

"Nah, he just ignores me now."

"Oh Harry! How many times do I need to tell you he's just jealous, because you are not even graduated from Hogwarts and you already have what he has desired all his life!" Hermione said in an exasperated voice.

"She's got a point..." Sirius said.

"Yeah, I know... but let's not talk about greasy Snivellus..." Lupin said.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore told us to meet you and go to his office." Sirius said.

"Why?" Hermione and Ron asked.

"Dunno, he just said that..."

"All right, let's go then..." Luna said.

"I don't think he called you too..." Hermione said.

"Yes he did..." Sirius said.

"Oh... then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" She said blushing.

The silence was only interrupted by some of Luna's stories about one magical creature only two people in the most deserted part of South Africa had seen... and Ron's sighs at these stories... Suddenly he stopped and faced Luna. "Ok, that's it." He said not paying attention at the other's amused looks. "Stop it; I don't care about your stupid creatures, all right? You're so annoying!"

"You don't really think so, though..." Luna said as if he had told her she was the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts. Ron just shook his head and clicked his tongue.

They finished their journey to Dumbledore's office in silence. Hermione couldn't stop giggling at the sight of Ron and Luna. Luna didn't seem affected by their previous chat and kept looking at Ron as if he were about to continue her conversation...

When they finally got there, Sirius realized they were missing the most important thing... the password... They stood some minutes there staring stupidly at the Gargoyles guarding the principal's office...

"All right, he always uses names of candies or something of the sort..." Harry said, as he had been so many times in this office, he already had a wide range of Dumbledore's possible passwords...

"Does he keep doing that?" Sirius asked, he too had been many times in Dumbledore's office during his school years.

"Yeah... mmm... let me see... Pumpkin Pasties" Harry said and the Gargoyle moved aside.

"How did you know?" Ron asked admiringly.

"All week he has been using the products that are sold in the Hogwarts' Express, the only ones missing were the Pumpkin Pasties and the Chocolate Frogs, it had to be one of those..." Harry explained as they climbed the staircase leading to Dumbledore's office. Sirius knocked the door, and they heard Dumbledore say. "Come in, Sirius."

"How could he possibly have known?" Ron asked.

"Mmmm... let me see, Ron... because he was waiting for us?" Hermione answered sarcastically.

"Oh, you think you're so intelligent right?"

"Don't start..." Harry said warningly. Ron and Hermione just threw each other a disgruntled look. They entered the office. Harry felt dizzy.

"I see you convinced them." He heard Dumbledore say, he was too tired to open his eyes. That didn't sound like Dumbledore's voice...

"Yes, My Lord, Malfoy tried to convince his son, but he couldn't. He says he's on Dumbledore's side. We tried to kill him today, but Parkinson failed."

"Damn it! I told a thousand times, Goyle, that women are not fit for that kind of jobs!" The voice was coming from Harry himself. "We have to get Malfoy's son of the school, away from Potter, and kill him! He betrayed your Lord! Now go and get him for me!"

"You know where I can find him, My Lord?"

"Yes, at Hogwarts, in the hospital wing, that's where they must have taken him. Parkinson said that Potter had taken him."

"HARRY! HARRY! WAKE UP!" He heard Sirius say. We woke up and sat so quickly it hurt him.

"It's... it's Malfoy... Voldemort... wants to get him... he knows he's... in the hospital wing!" He said panting, his sweat was cold.

"Hermione, Sirius, go and get Draco, bring him here!" Dumbledore told them.

Hermione left the office at a run with Sirius at her heels. When they got to the hospital wing, they found Madam Pomfrey arguing with Malfoy.

"I've already told you a hundred times, Mr. Malfoy! You can't get up! I don't care if you want to see her!"

"Don't... worry... she... is... here... now..." He said looking at Hermione who was at the door with Sirius.

"We have to take him Poppy, Dumbledore's orders." Sirius said.

"Oh no! I don't think so! He can barely talk and you want him to get out? I really don't think so!"

"Didn't you hear me? I said Dumbledore's orders. Now I'll take Malfoy and you will kindly help me, all right?"

"Don't come running desperately when he faints because of his lack of strength! I've warned you!" She said as she helped Sirius and Hermione to support Draco in their shoulders.

"Are you all right?" Sirius asked as Draco's legs seemed to be failing him.

"Yes... I'm... just... tired"

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked worried.

"Yes..."

It took them quite a long time to get to Dumbledore's office because as Draco couldn't walk, they had to carry his whole weight through lots of staircases and passages (A/N: I know he's thin... but let's face it, a 16-year-old boy weights a lot, no matter how thin he is...).

"Pumpkin Pasties" Hermione told the Gargoyle. They entered and Dumbledore had already conjured a bed for Draco to lie in. Hermione helped Draco to get in the bed and when he did, she pulled the covers in order to cover him up to his shoulders and kissed him. He just smiled.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ron asked and Hermione's eyes became the size of two large tennis balls, she had obviously not realized she was in a room full of people.

"Shut... up... Weasley... I'm... tired... I... don't... want... to hear... your... complaints... just now... wait... until... I can... answer... back" Draco said from his bed. Hermione took his hand.

"You know what? I don't care what you think, I'm dating him. And you know what? I **_love_** him" Hermione said.

Draco couldn't believe his ears, even though he had hurt her, she still loved him... Dumbledore's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"I called you, Draco, because Mr. Potter, here had a vision. They are trying to get you killed, so I think the safest solution is to have under constant guard. I think Miss Granger will be most pleased to escort you everywhere, well, except from the bathroom, which will be on charge of Mr. Potter."

"Why... are... they... so... keen... on... killing... me?"

"You betrayed them, Draco. You proved to them you had the courage and the power to stand up to them. They want to kill you because they are frightened; you are a threat to them. We have one more now."

"Am... I... in... danger... even... inside... Hogwarts?"

"No, not inside here, we're just taking precautions."

"All... right... I... won't... make... a... fuss..." He tried to smile, but he could only achieve to twist his mouth a bit.

"Now, I was going to tell you this after you were recovered, but seeing the circumstances we are in, you will find out too." Dumbledore told Draco. "You will all become members of the Order; we need as many members as possible now. Your training will begin as soon as Mr. Malfoy is fully recovered."

They all nodded in agreement and left the room. Harry and Ron helped Draco to get into his room and left him in one of the common room's chairs with Hermione at his side.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked putting a rag with some potion on Malfoy's forehead.

"Oh... great... considering... I've... almost... got... myself... killed..."

"Don't be so stupid... I just care about you..." She said and he just smiled and looked the other way, he still loved to see her angry.


	15. Chapter 15: The reason

Thank you Sara and Alba!!! You give me the strength I need to keep writing, girls!!! I know this chapter is much longer than the previous ones, but there was a lot of explaining to do... :P And I wanted to add a bit of Draco/Hermione action in there ;) I hope you like it! And again... Thank you!!!! I really appreciate you spend some of your time reading my fan fiction and sending reviews!!!

**Sara:** thank you so so much for you review!!! I'm glad you like my story ï In fact, I really love to update... I like to know what you think of my chapters... thank you also about that thing of me being a Pro!!! (Warning!!! My ego is reaching dangerously high levels!!! Hehe) I hope you really like this chapter!!! It's not one of my favourites, but it has many key facts to the story... this chapter has gone through many many changes before reaching its final version... chapter 16 is much better... but well... I hope you like this one too ï

**Chapter 15: "The reason"**

Three weeks had passed and Malfoy was fully recovered from his attack. Hermione hadn't left his side in any moment.

"We'll begin our training today." Harry announced one morning, reading a note Sirius had sent him. "I'll go and tell Luna." He said and headed towards Ravenclaw's table.

"I wonder who will be training us?" Hermione wondered.

"Dunno, maybe Harry." Ron answered.

"Yeah, Potty is the new DADA teacher, he's perfect for that job..." Malfoy added.

"Potty is back Malfoy, so I think he would appreciate being called by his own name..." Harry said from behind Draco making him jump.

"Tut-tut, now, Potty, you don't want to lecture me, do you?"

"Oh God! Shut up you two!" Hermione said exasperated. "Anyway, do you know who is going to be our trainer, Harry?"

"Nope, neither Dumbledore nor Sirius told me anything." (A/N: I know that neither/nor is rather formal, but I couldn't find a better way to put it... SORRY!!!)

"It's weird, isn't it?" Luna said making all the people in the vicinity jump.

"Yeah... I'd bet anything that Harry is the trainer." Neville said timidly.

"How did you know?" Ron said with difficulty, as his mouth was full of food.

"Dumbledore called me too."

"Come again, Longbottom?" Draco asked surprised.

"Draco, be nice to him!" Hermione told him with a reprimanding look.

"Not now, Mione...Go on." He ordered Hermione and Neville. Even though he wasn't in Slytherin any more, he still had that cold demanding personality. Hermione felt so angry she left the table. Draco ran after her and grabbed her waist pulling her back to the table and whispering in her ear: "Sorry..." and kissing her in the cheek.

"Dumbledore called me... and offered me to be a member of Order."

"Nah! C'mon Neville, that's it, you're so funny!" Ron said patting him in the arm.

"Why is it so hard to believe I can be brave and do something useful?" Neville shouted standing up. "You've always been the brave kids everyone liked! He tortured my parents until they went nuts! Is it so hard to believe that I want revenge?"

"He's got a point..." Draco said beginning to eat.

"Thank y... what?" Neville said surprised.

"You've got a point; I heard that last year you did a pretty good job... I'm in the order for the same reason... Voldemort killed my parents. I know how you feel, Longbottom. Ginger doesn't get these kinds of things, you know... and Potty isn't any better..."

"You know what, Malfoy? You're so right, but let me tell you something... **_I_** was the one that saved your butt when you were almost killed by Parkinson, maybe Potty won't be there next time..." Harry told Malfoy angrily.

"I'm not saying that you're not brave, Harriet... I'm just saying that Longbottom here needs to have a bit of recognition for his work."

"Yeah, we're sorry Neville; we didn't mean that you weren't brave or anything. It's just that you surprised us; we thought we were the only new members. And as hard as it is for me to admit this, Malfoy is right... You proved us all wrong when we thought you didn't have the guts to face Voldemort." Ron apologized.

"Yeah, it's all right, Ron... as I was saying before you interrupted me..." Neville had gained a lot of confidence since the previous year's events. "I'd bet anything Harry is the new teacher... I'd like that. It would be cool to have something like the DA's again."(A/N: Dumbledore's Army meetings that Harry used to organize in his fifth year to stand up to Umbridge in a secret room.)

"What are the DAs?" Malfoy asked puzzled, he knew Harry had been caught for doing something fishy the previous year, but he didn't know exactly why.

"It was a secret organization to piss off Umbridge."

"Ahhh... ok, so that's why you were caught... I'm astonished, Potter... Good job..."

"We kicked your ass too, remember?" Ron said.

"Yeah... your sister's curse left a mark..." Draco said, rubbing his left cheek.

"I'm glad it did."

"Ouch!" Draco said rubbing his forehead now.

"What is it? Where does it hurt?" Hermione asked worried.

"My... my head... ouch!"

"I'll take you to the hospital wing! Let's go!" Hermione said taking his from the ribs and taking him towards the giant doors of the Great Hall. When they got out, he experienced a 'sudden full recovery'... He took Hermione from her waist.

"Hey! I thought your head hurt!"

"Mmm... I was faking it..." He said looking at her like a child that has just misbehaved.

"Why did you do that? I got really worried, you know?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry... I just wanted to show you something... without Potter and Weasley watching and interrupting..."

"What is so important?"

"This..." He said showing Hermione two gorgeous golden rings.

"They are beautiful!"

"They belonged to my mother, now I want you to have them."

"I have a better idea..." She said smiling and examining one of them.

"And what is that?"

"Why don't I wear one, and you wear the other?"

"As you wish mademoiselle. They are also supposed to have a special feature, but I can't find what it is..." He said. Hermione simply smiled at him. "And you already know what it is... right?"

"Yeah, they are called locators. They are very rare **_and_** valuable..."

"How do they work?"

"Easy. When one of the holders of the ring wants to see the person who has the other ring, he has to say 'Locate aparo' and he will appear in the place the other person is."

"Then you'll have me behind your back all the time..." He said still not letting go of her and kissing her.

"I wouldn't mind..."

"I guess I'll be spending a lot of time in the library..." He said as an afterthought.

"Why?" She asked taken aback.

"Isn't that your favourite place to be in?"

"You **_love_** to piss me off, don't you?"

"Yessss... I love to see you mad..."

Meanwhile in the Great Hall, Ginny had sat next to Ron and was now eating as fast as she could. She didn't want to be noticed.

"Hi there!" Hermione said as she entered the Great Hall again with Draco.

"Didn't you have a headache?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"They come and go..." He said looking at Hermione.

"Yeah, sure, like that mark on Mione's (A/N: this is a nick name for Hermione, like Herms or Hermy... because it's easier and faster to write... :P) neck... it comes and goes..." Ginny said suddenly. Hermione blushed and hid the mark with some of her hair.

"Anyway" Hermione said trying to change the subject quickly. "What time will they meet us?"

"Midnight." Harry answered.

"Ah... you too..." Ginny said disappointedly, she knew Harry was going to be there, but she somehow hoped they wouldn't call him.

"Don't tell me Dumbledore called you too!" Ron asked.

"Yes, and for your information..."

"Anyway" Harry interrupted trying to avoid one of their usual fights. "We have to meet at midnight; we will meet outside my room, the ones that are in the common rooms will wait us outside the Fat Lady's portrait and Luna will have to wait with Ron and me in our room."

"Luna will be in our room until midnight?" Ron asked.

"Yes, I suggested it, and I have to do some things in my office for some of my classes. So you'll have to stay with her."

Luna didn't seem to have heard anything of what Harry and Ron were saying.

"Did you understand, Luna?" Harry asked politely.

"Yeah, I'll have to spend time with Ronald and then Sirius will pick us up from your room, right?" Luna answered.

"Yeah" He said smiling. "I have to go now because I have a class to deliver. I'll see you around! Gin, try not to be late!"

Ginny looked at him in surprise.

"What?" He said seeing her face.

"I just thought you were still mad at me... that's all..."

"Can we speak outside, please? Take your things with you; we'll go to the classroom."

They went outside of the Great Hall and as they did so, everyone looked at them.

"Look, the fact that we're not dating anymore doesn't mean I don't want to be your friend."

"I thought you were still mad about that episode in your class..." She said.

"I got mad at first, I'm not going to congratulate you for you attitude."

"I know that, but I thought you were still mad, that's all." She interrupted.

"As I told you, I was mad at first, but then I wondered how I would have reacted if you had been the one leaving me... but as I told you before, I'm not mad, the fact that we're not going out anymore doesn't mean I don't love you or anything. I'm going to tell you the truth, I still love you, I think you're a great girl and I love being your friend, but that's all. You're one of the best friends I could've found in here... even if at first you used to run away from me..." He said and they both laughed. He hugged her. "I know you'll find someone who will love you and deserve you much more than I do..." He said this thinking about one person... he knew someone who really liked Ginny, but didn't have the courage to tell her... (A/N: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA the evil writer is speaking... I'm NOT going to tell you who the person is!!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ok, I'm done... KEEP READING! Hehe...)

They headed to Harry's classroom because the bell was about to ring.

It was just another normal day at Hogwarts... well Hogwarts is not what you'd call normal... a normal day with people handling wands and shooting spells to each other... but for Harry and the others this was a special day, the day they'd begin their training as active members of the Order of the Phoenix.

At midnight Sirius was knocking on Harry's office door, but Harry didn't answer. Sirius got really worried because no sound could be heard from the other side of the door.

"Harry! Harry! Are you in there?" He called, but again there was no answer... 'I guess I'll have to use Allohomora...' He thought and shouted "Allohomora!"

"**_What?"_** Harry said waking up suddenly. He had fallen asleep.

"God, Harry! I thought something had happened to you!"

"I'm... I'm sorry" Harry said yawning. "I'm so tired..."

"I know, I know. Let's go, the others must be waiting for us." Sirius said and they left the room together. They went to look for the others and at half past one they were all ready.

"Who is training us?" Hermione asked. She and Draco were holding hands. Malfoy had that stupid smile Harry had had when he was dating Ginny.

"Didn't they tell you?" Sirius answered.

"Er... no... that's why I'm asking." Hermione said sarcastically.

"All right, all right, now don't you get angry with me, but if Dumbledore didn't tell you, I won't be the one to do so..."

"Why?"

"Sorry, Hermione, but if Dumbledore didn't tell you he must have his reasons."

"Bummer, I really want to know..." Ron said.

"Draco! Say something!" Hermione told Draco facing him. He just smiled and kissed her.

"You're becoming as arrogant as me, you know?" They all laughed, but something made them jump. Luna let out a shriek and fainted.

"Luna! Luna! Wake up!" Ron said holding her in his arms.

She suddenly woke up... her eyes were the size of two tennis balls...

"What happened?" Ron asked her.

"He who is not desired will return." She said in a harsh voice. "The war is about to begin. He whom you hated will unite you and you shall trust him completely. Blood will be spread among the entire magical world. Violent battles will be fought by those of courage and bravery. The fighter that holds truth in his heart will be the one to survive. One of the warriors must die so the scale is even. Followers will return..." And with this, she fainted again before the astonished and shocked looks of the others.

"We have to take her to the hospital wing." Hermione said.

When they were on their way Luna woke up.

"I'm sorry." She said yawning (A/N: I say yawning because when you get the evil eye from a person you usually end up yawning, it's like a way to expel bad things from your body that were taken from another one. This relates to Luna in the way that she is making a prediction that is about another person and it demands a great effort from her. She is also predicting something evil, something really wicked... it may come true or not... I'll just say that Dumbledore said in Order of the Phoenix: "Divination is a very inaccurate branch of magic, its truth is relative" (these are not the exact words, but this is what he meant.))

"I must have fallen asleep" Luna continued.

"No, you didn..." Harry started saying, but Sirius made him shut up with one look. He didn't want Luna to know exactly what she had said without speaking to Dumbledore first.

To their surprise, Dumbledore was already in the hospital wing when they arrived.

"Professor... but... but how did you know?" Ron asked amazed, still carrying Luna in his arms. Professor Dumbledore just smiled at him and winked.

"Professor, may I have a word with you?" Sirius asked.

"It's not necessary, Sirius. I already know what happened. I think it's time for me to tell you why you were chosen, Luna."

"Let's go kids, let's leave them alone..." Sirius said.

"No, Sirius, it's all right. They have to know too." Dumbledore said and then turned to Luna. "The reason why you were chosen is that you are one of the rare true Seers there are in the world. What happened to you back there is that you made a prediction. A real and terrible prediction at the same time..."

"It said the same as the one Trelawney did..." Harry said.

"That's were you're wrong, Harry, the one Trelawney did, wasn't exactly the same. Yes, the concept was the same, but no prediction is the same as other; they are all different, though some times slightly, still different." He looked at Luna for a moment. "I think it's time to begin our training."


	16. Chapter 16: Hermione's dream

I know this chapter is quite long compared with the others... but I got really inspired and I wanted to include all this information in this chapter...:P

**Sara:** Thanks for your review!!! I really appreciate your comments... and about the author notes... hehe... sometimes I get a bit carried away with that... I'll try not to... ;) This chapter is quite different from the others, because even if this is important in a way to the story, it's more like a preface for chapter 18...

**Chapter 16: "Hermione's dream"**

Dumbledore took them through a narrow secret passage that led them into the Shrieking shack. (A/N: For those who read the story in Spanish, the Shrieking Shack is the place where Sirius used to hide when Harry discovered him. It's the place where the Whooping Willow leads to... (The tree with which Harry and Ron crash into with Ron's dad car in book 2)).

The whole Order was waiting for them (A/N: including Snape, you can imagine Harry's face when he saw him...: S) and seemed really worried about something.

"Black, follow me." Snape said.

"Why should I, Snivellus?" Sirius replied.

"Professor Dumbledore, shall I say it in front of Potter and his fan club?"

"There's no reason for them not to know the news, Severus..." Dumbledore answered coolly. Harry didn't like his tone.

"What happened, professor?" Harry asked.

"You certainly must remember that Voldemort" Everyone flinched at the sound the name, "killed Draco's parents... well, we know who the next people are going to be..."

"Who is it?" Draco asked, and with one of Hermione's typical reprimanding looks, he added. "Sir?"

"Miss. Granger's parents and Mr. and Miss. Weasley's parents."

"But, we need to save them! Do something!" Hermione shouted looking frantic. She then turned around and looked for Draco's chest, in which she put her head crying. Draco hugged her, touching her hair.

"I know, Hermione, I know. I brought them here; it's the safest place for them all to be. Your parents as well as the Weasley family, will be escorted everywhere. They won't be alone; even in their sleep, there will be someone watching them. Don't worry, you'll be able to see them everyday, and you will have to help your parents get used to this new place."

"Thank you so much professor." Ginny said sobbing. Ron hugged her. Luna didn't seem disturbed at all.

"Don't give details, Albus, it can cost you..." Luna said. Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"You're right, Luna... again your predictions surprise me." Dumbledore said calmly. "Someone can be hearing us here; we'd better get back to the castle."

Dumbledore told the kids to go first. Harry and Luna went first, Ron and Ginny followed, Neville went after them, and finally, Malfoy and Hermione got through the passage. Then the adults got through it. Dumbledore was the last to leave the place. When they all got to the castle, Dumbledore lead them to his office.

Tonks was there and she obviously tripped over something... but this time it was something important.

"What the heck?" She said. She had tripped over Hermione who had fainted.

"Mione! Hermione! Are you all right?" Draco asked worried.

"Yes, Yes, I'm ok. I just feel dizzy, that's all." Hermione said getting up.

"You haven't been getting enough sleep, Mione!" Draco told her angrily.

"I had to study! I can't fail my exams!"

"Just sleep a bit more all right?"

"Tomorrow you'll be excused from your classes, Miss. Granger. You need to rest, Mr. Malfoy, you're excused too. Take care of her." Dumbledore said surveying them with his blue eyes.

"But..." She said.

"Yes, Sir" Draco interrupted. "I will make sure she sleeps well and doesn't leave her bed."

"Thank you Draco." Dumbledore said. "I think we have done enough. Go to your rooms, and tomorrow, training will begin at the same time."

"All right" They all said.

"Oh, I almost forget, Mr. Potter. Miss. Lovegood and Miss. Weasley will have to sleep in yours and Mr. Weasley's room for tonight."

"No problem, professor." Harry answered before Ron could say anything.

"Now I'll wait 'till you're fast asleep or I'll give you a potion to sleep, all right?" Draco told Hermione as they opened the door of their room.

"You're not my father, don't you play bossy with me!" Hermione said angrily.

"I may not be your father, but I'm a person who loves you and cares about you. I don't want anything bad happening to you, Mione... you're the only thing I have and I don't want to lose you. You're by far the best thing that happened to me in years." He said. His eyes were sparkling with tears. She kissed him... (A/N: how sweet!!! Strange thing coming from Draco, but anyway, I love this couple... and c'mon you people! He's not soulless... ¬¬)

"Now get into bed, c'mon. I'll stay with you 'till you fall asleep. C'mon." He said pulling the covers from Hermione's bed. When she had lied down, he kissed her on the forehead. She closed her eyes, and Draco started telling her sweet things in her ear.

"**_I love you, I'll never leave you. I love you, Mione. You're the reason I live for_**." Draco kept telling her, until he realized she had fallen asleep. He kissed her and she smiled. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake you up." He said.

"It's ok. Hug me please; I need to feel you near me. I don't want to lose you." She said.

"Why would you lose me?"

"I don't know, I just don't want to"

"I've always love you, and I always will"

"Liar" She said laughing and hugging him harder around the waist. "You hated me when we first met."

"Why do you say that?" He said sarcastically, looking at her with a fake surprised face.

"Haha, c'mon, you would call me a Mudblood every time you had the chance to do so."

"Can I ask you something?" He said

"Yeah, sure, what is it?"

"Could you please not say that word? It makes me remember, and the last thing I want to do is remembering." He said playing with the hair in her forehead with his fingers.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled looking down and loosening her grip on Draco's waist.

"It's all right, love, don't worry. And about... that... that thing I used to call you..." He lowered his head and kissed her. "It was my way of saying 'I love you, but I just can't tell you directly'"

"Really?"

"I guess..." Draco said. He still didn't like to show his feelings so openly and he had just realized that he had just been doing so...

"I... I just thought you hated me, that's why I obliged myself to hate you"

"So you didn't really hate me? Not even a little?" He asked with a mock concerned face.

"Well, I have to admit that at first, yes, I hated you. But then I thought you were somewhat cute, and I don't know... after our third year, you had lost your touch... there was something wrong it seemed as if you didn't mean exactly what you said... I don't know, maybe it was just me." She said motioning him to lie down with her. He did so.

"It wasn't just you... I really didn't mean it... and I haven't lost my touch..."

"Yeah, sure!" She said mockingly. "C'mon, Draco, you can't insult me anymore... it's just not one of your gifts anymore."

"Oh yeah? Oh really? Let me see... mmm... you're a know-it-all, teacher's pet... and... oh yes! You worship scar-face every night before going to sleep." He said laughing.

"All right! You win, now I'm mad! Go to your own bed! You really **_are_** annoying!" She said pretending to be mad at him.

He laughed. "Well, I guess being a git is one of Malfoy family's greatest gifts... don't you think so?"

"Yeah..."

He started tickling her.

"All right, ok! I give up! No please! Ahhhh! Don't! No! Stop! Really! You're a git... but that's one of the reasons I love you for" She said turning red.

He stopped.

"Thank... you..." She said panting. "I guess you'll make me go to sleep now, am I right?"

"Yes, young lady. C'mon, if you sleep all night, tomorrow I'll let you go out in the grounds and have some fresh air. Deal?"

"Deal. But don't you break your promise, all right? I get really nasty when I'm mad..."

"I promise, now let's sleep, c'mon. I have listened to you long enough... you little know-it-all bookworm!" He laughed.

"All right. You fake blond!" She kissed him.

He lied his head down next to hers and they fell asleep within seconds.

Meanwhile, in Harry's room...

"Take a pillow, pick a bed, shut up, and go to sleep." Ron told Ginny and Luna.

"Anything else?" Ginny said.

"C'mon Ron! Now I **_know_** why you don't have a girlfriend! If you treat women like that!" Harry said half laughing at Ron's attitude. "Ladies, feel free to have fun in here. Well, as much fun as you can get with Mr. Police officer here."

They all laughed and went to sleep, not without throwing a considerable amount of socks at Ron first...

"Good morning." Draco said kissing Hermione on her cheek.

"Hi there." She said smiling at him. "What time is it?"

"It's either too late or too early, depending on the way you look at it."

"Which way are you looking at it?"

"Mmm... I dunno, a little bit of both I guess. What about you?" He asked her.

"I guess I'll say too late... when can't get to class now... so, yes, I'll go with too late."

Draco laughed. "Are you sure you didn't hit your head last night? I can't believe you're not getting all worked up because you can't get to class..."

"There's nothing I can do... you wouldn't let me go anyway... would you?" She asked tentatively.

"No, I wouldn't, but I'm glad you're back to normal... I kinda like that bookworm stuff you've got."

"Well, thank you! I don't know whether to kiss you or slap you!" She said acting as if she were angry.

"I'd go with option number one, but well, it's your choice..."

Hermione kissed him.

"What about a quick breakfast?" He said.

"Let me change my clothes and we'll go down to the Great Hall."

"Ah ah, no no no... you're not leaving this room... well, not for breakfast anyway." He said and with a swish of his wand, food appeared in front of her.

"This is so cute! Thank you." She said kissing him.

"You deserve it, and besides, if I don't treat you well, Harriet and Weasel would kill me... and how will Hogwarts survive without beautiful Draco around?"

"Yeah, your fan club would tear apart... c'mon!" She said as she ate her breakfast. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"Nah, I've already done so... before you woke up..."

"So, what are you planning to do today?" She asked eating a toast.

"Surprise..."

"Come on! Tell me! Please?" She said imploringly.

"Good Lord..." He sighed. "You always convince me..."

"I know..." She said grinning. "Just tell me what you're planning."

"Ok, I thought of having a quick breakfast, which I see you don't seem to have any trouble at..."

"Shut up!" She said smiling.

"Then we can go to the lake and spend the afternoon in a secret place I know."

"Where is it exactly?"

"Well, Mione! That's my surprise!"

"Ok, ok... just tell me when we are going and I'll be ready."

"As soon as you finish your breakfast."

"Ok, let me have a bath and I'll be ready." She said getting up. "Just give me half an hour and I'll be back."

"Ok..." He said smiling. Being left alone, he smiled to himself. He had never been this happy in his life; well, to be more precise, he had never **_been_** happy in his life at all. She had this power to make him happy even in his darkest moments. She was beautiful, fun, and most of all, he loved her... even if she had been as ugly as a person can ever be he would love her anyway. He realized that she had changed his life. Since their first kiss, she had shown him a completely new world. He had never loved or been loved in such a way. His own feelings scared himself. Did she feel the same way? Was she faking? Was she taking revenge of all the things he had done to her? Every insult, every teasing, could this be revenge? He needed to know. Suddenly coming out of the bathroom, Hermione interrupted his thoughts.

"Mione..."

"Yes, tell me." She said smiling and kissing him.

"I... I need to know something..." He sighed. "Do you love me? I mean... do you really love me?"

"Of course I love you! Why do you ask that?"

"I was just thinking that... maybe as I used to tease you a lot, this would be like a kind of revenge or something."

She sighed and took his hands in hers. "Look, first of all, I don't give my first kiss to anyone just like that. Second, the fact that no one has ever loved you doesn't mean no one will... Yes, I love you, I always will and no, this is not revenge. If I had wanted to take revenge I would have used a more effective method, than putting that stupid smile you boys have when you fall in love..."

"And that method would be..."

"Cursing you, then putting a bit of poison in your drink and then tear your body apart... to name a few."

"Well, now I know what's awaiting me if I cheat on you." He said smiling. "Ok, let's go."

They had been walking for twenty minutes and this 'special' place was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, Draco stopped walking.

"Here it is." He said.

The place was hidden behind a secret passage through a tree near the lake. In fact, they were underneath the lake. There was a small waterfall and the place was covered in flowers of every colour.

"What do you think?" He said.

"It's so beautiful! It's actually gorgeous! How did you find it?" She said looking around at every single detail.

"The first day of my third year, I knew I felt something towards you, right? So, I was looking for a place to think in peace, and when I say in peace, I mean away from Crabbe and Goyle. Those gorillas were unbearable. Well, the thing is I wrote to my father, and he told me all about a place where he used to... he used to bring mum... I'm... I'm sorry..." He said, his voice shaking.

"It's all right." She said hugging him.

They just sit there all afternoon. Hermione fell asleep in Draco's arms. He just played with her hair. After a few minutes, he fell asleep too.

Hermione was having a dream. She was walking through the forbidden forest. She was looking for Draco, but he was nowhere to be seen. Then she heard strange noises. It seemed as if someone was being tortured. Then, to her horror, she saw someone was attacking Draco.

"Mione! Run! Get away from here! Ahhhhh!!!!" He yelled.

"No! I won't leave you alone! No! Come back!" She yelled as she saw how the attacker dragged Draco's unconscious body towards the deep part of the forest. She ran as fast as she could... but she could never reach him. He seemed so near, but yet so far away. She fell to the ground. Someone was shaking her.

"Mione! Hermione! Are you all right?" She heard a concerned voice ask. Suddenly she found herself again in Draco's arms. It was getting dark. She turned around and hugged him, crying.

"Oh my God! It was horrible!"

"What was horrible, Mione?" He asked. "It's all over now, you were just dreaming."

"No! This wasn't like any other common dream!"

"Why?"

"Voldemort was in it! He was torturing you!"

"Ok, ok... now, Mione... tell me... where were Voldemort and I?"

"In the Forbidden Forest."

"Don't you think Dumbledore or Potter would know if Voldemort is near?"

"Yes, I guess you're right." She said, but he could notice she was not entirely convinced.

"Ok, let's do something, tomorrow morning we'll go and tell Dumbledore about this, ok?"

"No, let's tell Harry, he has already experienced this kind of thing, he'll know how to handle it."

"As you wish." He said smiling and kissing her head. "We should get going. Don't you think?"

"Yes, you're right. Let's go."

They had a quiet dinner in their room and fell asleep after a few hours. (A/N: This time Draco slept in his own bed.)

The days passed by without many eventualities or important events... except well... one strange event that took place one night. They were all training, and Ron had been paired with Luna. They had been fighting a whole hour until Ron got tired and yelled at Luna several things that he didn't want anyone to know...

"What's wrong with you?" She yelled.

"Nothing! You're the one with something wrong!"

"You know what Ron? I'm sick of you! Could you please tell me why do you hate me so much?"

"I don't hate you!" He interrupted.

"Then why are you always taunting me! I didn't do any..." She was made to shut up by Ron... he was suddenly kissing her. She was so confused she just stayed there, like a stone.

Ron turned as red as his hair. "I have to... to go. I'll... I'll go to bed now... I'm tired... bye." He muttered to Harry and went through the passage. Luna was left there, her usual calm aura was now completely gone... she was stunned... Ginny put an arm on Luna's shoulder to see if she reacted to human contact... but she didn't.

"Luna... Are you all right?"

"Yeah, yes... I guess I am... I'll go to bed too... come with me?" Luna asked Ginny.

Ginny looked instinctively at Harry and Professor Dumbledore. "I think this training session is over, people... I think it's enough for one day." Dumbledore said "Please, Miss. Lovegood, tell Mr. Weasley he's not as idiotic as he is just now thinking he is..." He told Luna in a faint whisper.


	17. Chapter 17: Trouble in Paradise

**Chapter 17: "Trouble in Paradise"**

"Do you think this torture is going to last too long?" Harry asked sitting in their Potions class.

"Harry" Hermione said sighing. "Sorry to disappoint you, but this is something you need to know if you want to be an Auror. You just have to know it."

"That doesn't make the prospect of spending time in here any better…"

"C'mon Potty! It's not like it's **_that_** bad! I like this class!" Draco said from next to Hermione.

"**_You_** like it because he loves you! I think he somehow likes you in a special way…" Ron said. Ron was now dating Luna, and she had somehow affected his senses… so he kept having these far-fetched conclusions about everyday situations…

"Shut up Weasley. You don't want me to **_accidentally_** kill you… do you?"

"Ok, stop it! Both of you! You are acting like five-year-olds!" Hermione said.

"But Mione! He started it!" Draco said.

"I don't want to hear another word… just keep quiet and… and I don't know… just keep quiet!"

"All right! All right! Keep your head on!" Ron said.

"I'm sorry… I just don't want you two to fight…"Hermione said pleadingly. "We don't want to give Snape another reason to punish us… you know how he gets."

"Ok, he's here." Draco said. He was somehow mad at Hermione for having told him off.

"Settle down! Settle down! Today we will be preparing a rigor mortis potion." Snape said as he settled down behind his desk. Murmurs could be heard throughout the entire classroom.

"**_It's too dangerous!"_** Hermione whispered frantically at Draco. He just looked the other way. **_"What's wrong with you?"_**

"Nothing." He just answered. She turned her head around, but he could notice she was about to cry. 'This is so not Hermione! She would never cry for me!' He thought. 'No one would ever cry for me! Draco, stop it! You're hallucinating! She's not crying!'

"Mr. Malfoy! This is the **_third_** time I ask you what are the uses of this **_potion_**!" Snape shouted leaning on Draco's desk.

"I'm… I'm sorry professor… the… the uses of the rigor mortis potion are two. You can use it to fake your own death, give it to someone else to make him believe that he is dead." Draco said turning red.

"Good…" He sighed. What he was going to say was something he hadn't uttered in many, and when I say many I mean **_MANY_** years. "Ten… ten… points for… for Gryffindor…"

The class continued without many eventualities… they prepared the potion… Harry and Ron got a pass mark… Hermione and Draco did too… but there was something wrong… Hermione wouldn't speak to Draco. She didn't speak to him all day… In their DADA class they were paired up by Harry who didn't know about their "fight"…

"Ok, you'll do this in teams of two. All right? Ok, let's start." Harry said looking around the classroom. "Ok, Hermione, go with Malfoy… Ron, you get Lavender, Parvati, go with Seamus… mmm… let's see… I want Neville… he will be doing something more advanced because he has already mastered this spell…" He continued pairing his class and when they were all ready, he told them about the spell. "Today we will be performing the bonding spell… Now repeat after me: 'Uniso!'" (A/N: I know the name of the spell is pretty lame… but I couldn't come up with any other!!!  if you happen to have a better idea please tell me and I'll gladly change it I really hate this name…)

The class followed "Uniso!"

"Ok, who can tell me what the uses of this spell are." Harry asked. "Yes, Hermione?"

"It's used to make two people that don't get along to be attached to each other by an invisible rope… or I don't know how to call it… well, the thing is that the two people have to care for each other… I mean it's not necessary that they hate each other… they just have to be mad at each other for the spell to work." She said.

"Great… who can tell me what this spell causes." He said. "Yes, Draco?"

"They can't be more than three metres apart from each other. There would be terrible consequences if they do… I don't know what they are… but I don't want to know either."

"Good. Now, who can tell me how to break the spell?" Harry asked. "Yes, Draco?"

"The two people have to show their true feelings."

"How?" Hermione asked. Draco turned to face her.

"Well, that depends… if they really are meant for each other, they'll end kissing each other… but if they are not, I mean, if they are meant to be just friends, they will only have to say I like the way you are."

"And how do you know? I mean, what you're meant to be with the other person." She asked looking at Harry.

"Well." Draco said still looking at her. "If you say 'I like the way you are' and you keep being attached to this person, it means you have to do something else… right?" He asked Harry.

"Yes, that's right. Twenty-five points for Gryffindor. You know what?" Harry said, understanding dawning upon his face. "You two will still be together, but you're classmates will choose who to be attached to."

"Why can't we choose?" Hermione said looking frantic.

"Because I'm the teacher and I say so, Miss. Granger." Harry said winking at Hermione. "C'mon, Mione! I can't be that bad! You've been attached to him since we got here!" Harry told her. An evil smile spreading on his face. "Now," He said, now addressing the whole class. "I will perform this spell and you will do the same with the person you have chosen. All right? I will perform the spell on these two here." He said motioning with his hands towards Draco and Hermione. (A/N: I made Harry perform it because I'm afraid that neither Malfoy nor Hermione are too keen on doing it well…). "Uniso!" Harry shouted. And Draco and Hermione felt as if a hook would pull them together… "Ok, it's done." Harry said happily.

Ron obviously chose Luna as his mate, so Luna slept now on his and Harry's room. Harry chose Ginny. Dumbledore made the necessary arrangements, so now Luna and Ginny had some of the classes with the 7th years, and Harry and Ron had to attend some of the girls' classes.

Hermione couldn't believe she was attached to Draco now… she was so mad at him… 'I won't speak to him' she thought. 'I'll just pretend he's not even there'.

"All right! I've had enough! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Draco asked as they were heading to their dorms. Hermione lowered her head, but didn't answer. "C'mon Mione! Answer me! Damn it!" (A/N: sorry about the cursing… but I couldn't find a better way to show Draco when he's really mad…)

"You are acting like a jerk… that's basically my problem…"

"Why do you say that?" He said calming down a bit.

"The way you treated me back in the Potions classroom doesn't give you any clue?"

"Oh…" He said. "I'm sorry! I was just angry because you hadn't stood up for me back in there!"

"Do you think I didn't want to? You have to understand that, first, you're not always right… and second, Ron's my friend too, and I will stand up for him as well as I will do for you." She was crying now. She opened the door of their bedroom and entered, Draco followed her. She turned around. "If you'll excuse me, Malfoy, I need some sleep right now." She said and went up to her bed and closed the curtains.

"Fine! I don't care, Granger!"

The weekend came to find a disgruntled Draco and an angry Hermione. They didn't even say hello to each other when they got. And now they were bonded to each other…

'If this is not a torture, I don't know what it is…' Hermione thought as she got out of the bathroom to find Draco reading a magazine. When she entered, he looked up at her, but didn't say anything.

'She deserves it.' He thought. He kept having his pride at heart, no matter how in love he was. 'But I don't. I love her. Draco don't be so stupid! Tell her how you feel.' A little voice inside his head said… it was his sensible conscience.

"Mione."

"What?" She said coldly.

"Don't be like that. I… really… I really need you…" (A/N: he can't say I apologize or I'm sorry because it's not on the Malfoy's family nature to do that.)

"You tell **_me_** not to be like that?"

"C'mon… I need you, I can't put up with this situation anymore. Please?" He said imploringly. Hermione saw in his eyes he wasn't lying.

"You have to understand that you're not the only person I have in my life. I mean, yes, I love in a different way, much more than I could ever get to love another man, but I have friends too, and I will protect them with my life if I have to, as I would do with you." She said almost crying.

"I'm sorry; I just got jealous 'because I thought you were turning your back on me…"

"Ok, but don't do it again, all right? I really don't like to argue with you. Ok?"

"As you wish, hon. Now come 'ere (A/N: come here) and give me a kiss."

"Ahaha! No sir! You have to go through some kind of punishment for your behaviour young man."

"C'mon! You can't resist me! And you know it." He said with an evil smile.

"Watch me." She said and started walking towards the door. He grabbed her waist and turned her around so they would be looking at each other.

"Are you sure you can?" He said laughing and kissed her. The spell had been broken.


	18. Chapter 18: The Malfoy Manor

Sara: Thanks for your review… and yeah, I thought their relationship was too perfect too… it seemed unreal, that's why I decided to create a bit of friction between the two of them… Hope you like this chapter!!!

Alba: albillus!!! No pude esperar para publicar este chapter porque me encanta!!! Está bueno para mi gusto… no sé… aparte va a ser muy pero muy difícil para Draco el hecho de volver a su casa… no sé, me gustó… Espero que te guste!!!

Marina

**Chapter 18: "The Malfoy Manor"**

Weeks had passed and there were no news about Voldemort or any of the Death Eaters. Harry and the kids had been training really hard so The Dark Lord wouldn't stand a chance against them. Christmas had finally arrived. All the Order was staying at the Malfoy's Manor in order to investigate if there were any vestiges of Dark Action in there.

"Home sweet home" Draco said ironically, as he opened the door to his house.

"Are you ready to do this?" Hermione said.

"Yes, I'm perfectly ready, Mione… besides, if we don't start cleaning this place now, we might as well go back to Hogwarts next Christmas holidays. There's no other way."

"Yeah, guess you're right…"

The Malfoy Manor seemed to Hermione as the darkest place on earth. Even though the windows were open, there was no light inside. There was a staircase carpeted in black on one side and on the other side, there was a huge living room with a fireplace. At the end of the hallway was the kitchen, which was huge to Hermione… She couldn't wait to see if they had a library… she guessed so because it was the obvious thing as Draco new a lot about books she had never seen on bookstores and sounded really old. The walls were painted in black and lined with pictures of nasty looking people that looked at Hermione and whispered among themselves.

"**_That traitor and the Mudblood. They should be killed and have their skins boiled!" _**They whispered.

"Shut up!" Draco told the portraits menacingly.

"They don't affect **_me_**… they shouldn't affect you either." Hermione said starting to examine the kitchen.

"I will have them taken down by the new house elves." Draco said. "Dobby! Come here!"

"Don't shout at them…" Hermione said distractedly.

"I'm sorry." He said bending in order to face Dobby. "Could you do us a favour, Dobby?" Draco asked politely.

"Yes, sir. Dobby would do anything for his Master." Dobby answered.

"Don't call me your Master… call me Draco… or king of the world… no, just kidding. Just call me Draco, ok?" It was getting difficult to suit Hermione's demands… she wanted him to be polite to these 'things'.

"Yes, sir… Dobby is sorry, Master Draco. What should Dobby do?"

"Could you please take down all the portraits in the house and… I don't know… wait…" He said and turned to Hermione, holding Dobby by its shoulder. He wanted to prevent him from punishing himself for no reason. "Mione, where should I put all the paintings? We can give them to Dumbledore or something so he destroys them… I don't know… I just want them out."

"Yes, I guess we could give them to Dumbledore… he will know what to do with them…" She answered.

"Ok… take them all down and give them to Dumbledore… in fact, do this, send each to the castle as you take them down, I'll tell Dumbledore."

"Your pictures too, Master Draco?" Dobby asked.

"Yes, Dobby, all the pictures you can find. We don't want anything that reminds us of the previous owner of this house." Draco said.

"Oh, sir! Dobby is sorry! Dobby forgot!"

"What did you forget, Dobby." It was getting harder for Draco to keep being polite to this unbearable servant…

"The lady left something for Master Draco."

"What is it?" Draco asked suddenly interested in what the creature was saying.

"Come with me, Master Draco."

"I'll go with you." Hermione said.

"Yes, Mione, come…" Draco said distractedly.

"Lady comes to Dobby and… and says." Dobby told Draco anxiously as they walked up the stairs. "Dobby, I wants you to give this to me son. And… and she gives Dobby this thing… it was a box… yes, Master Draco, it was a box. She says you gives it to her." He said pointing to Hermione.

"How… how did your mother know?" Hermione asked bewildered. Draco looked puzzled.

"Lady didn't know, Hermione… lady said Master should gives it to the person he loves, Dobby thought it was you. Master Draco couldn't stop talking about you when he was here."

"Where is this thing anyway?" Draco asked trying not to look embarrassed.

"In the library passage, Master Draco. Dobby has it there." Dobby said jumping happily.

When they got to the library Hermione's jaw fell open.

"Oh-My-God…" She said.

"What?" Draco said.

"This is my dream come true… this library is… it's so huge!"

Draco laughed. "You haven't seen most of it… this is just the East Wing library… it was my mother's, she wasn't much of a reader herself."

"Are you kidding me? There must be like a thousand books in here!" Hermione said in amazement.

"Mmm… you're quite wrong… there are only nine hundred and fifty seven books in here…" Draco said pressing his finger against one of the book's covers.

"Only?! **_Only?!_** I could spend hours in here!"

"Master Draco? Lady Hermione?" Dobby said tentatively.

"Yes, we're sorry Dobby. Where's the thing?" Hermione said.

"**_We_** are not sorry… She is sorry… I wasn't the one freaking out about some books…" Draco said smiling.

"Shut up…" Hermione said blushing.

Dobby led them through a door that opened touching one of the books. Then he led them through a set of narrow passages that Draco seemed to know. Finally, after what seemed ages to Hermione, they got to a dimly lit room. It was a big stone walled room, full of candles that made it look really mysterious. At the very end of this room was a package… it was rather small to be a wrapped Death Eater… Hermione thought. But when Draco got near it, Hermione got nervous… could this be a trap? It took what seemed like ages for Draco to get to the box.

He finally got there and opened it. It was a pair of rings…

"Why would she leave that?" Hermione asked.

"I know what this is… she knew you were going to have that dream." Draco said turning around. "Come here, Mione."

Hermione got near him looking puzzled.

"Ok, now close your eyes and try to remember the dream you had back at Hogwarts." He said.

Hermione closed her eyes and felt Draco's hand against her forearm. She remembered most of the dream, including the attacker's face. When she opened her eyes she saw Draco looking at her, he was surprised.

"Is that what got you so worried?" He asked laughing.

"Yes…" She said lowering her head.

"It's ok, but know that I will never be as stupid as Potter, Mione… if Dumbledore tells me to stay put and not to go on my own wandering around the school I won't…"

"I know, I'm sorry I just got worried." She said.

"I'm glad you did… that means you care, Granger…" He said putting an arm around her and kissing her forehead. "I have a great idea, you know? Why… don't we go to the kitchen and have something to eat?"

"Ok, let's go."

By the time the Order had arrived, Draco and Hermione had redecorated and painted the house so it wouldn't look as the Malfoy Manor. They had painted the walls in a lilac colour and the stairs had been re carpeted in white. They had put all sorts of Christmas decorations throughout the house.

On Christmas Eve, everyone was sitting at the table enjoying the fabulous feast the house elves had prepared. (After Draco spent like three days trying to convince Hermione that house elves actually enjoyed working for people… and he also promised to give clothes to all the house elves, telling them that they were free to go if they wanted to, but they could stay too. The house elves told Hermione they really liked that place and their Masters, so they wanted to stay… Draco couldn't help feeling amused about the fuss she was making about this S. P. E. W. thing… she was so enthusiastic when she wanted something… he loved that.)

After they had finished everyone was so full, they couldn't even get up from their seats to got o bed. Draco was sitting between Harry and Hermione, and as Hermione left her seat to talk to Ginny, he started telling the issue about the house elves to Harry and Ron.

"You wouldn't believe how she got when she asked me who was going to prepare today's dinner and I said the house elves were doing it… she went on for hours about that spew thing… she followed me everywhere…" Draco was saying.

"Everywhere?" Ron asked.

"Yes… even the toilet… she would step outside and talk and talk and talk…"

"Well… Malfoy… if you hadn't noticed, Hermione is always talking…" Harry said.

"Yeah… believe me, I **_have_** noticed… I guess I like it somehow… it's like having the radio on all the time…" Draco said. They all laughed.

"Really?" Hermione said from behind Draco, making him jump.

"Well, you **_do_** talk a lot, Mione… but… but I like it…" He said smiling.

Harry and Ron were really amused by the scene.

"You two shouldn't be laughing… I heard you too…" Hermione said sitting next to Draco.

"Well, Hermione… we love you anyway… but you get a bit overexcited about that spew thingy…" Ron said.

Hermione sighed. "God Ron! How many times do I need to tell you that it's S. P. E. W. not **_spew_**!"

"See?! That's exactly how you get… good lord, Malfoy… I'm starting to like you for having put up with this!" Ron said and everyone laughed. (Yes, even Hermione.)

Sirius was chatting animatedly with Lupin and Tonks about some new deal Mundungus (A/N: dunno if it's well written…:P) had done and had been tricked. The night was full of laughter and jokes from the twins…

In the middle of the night, a cry was heard. It was coming from Hermione's room. She was sleeping with Ginny.

"What? What happened?" Ginny said sitting in her bed and turning her head to each side to see where the scream had come from. "Mione, are you all right?" She asked, seeing Hermione sitting in her bed panting.

"Yeah… I guess so."

"Is that dream again isn't it?"

Hermione just nodded. The door burst open. It was Draco.

"Mione, are you all right?" He said approaching Hermione's bed.

Hermione nodded again. "It was just a bad dream… that's all."

"Mione… it wasn't an ordinary dream, was it?"

"No, it wasn't…" Ginny said. Hermione threw a threatening look to her.

"Thank you!" Hermione said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, Mione, but he has to know… it's like the hundredth time this month…" Ginny said.

"She's right, Mione, you should have told me about this." Draco said.

The door burst open again, this time it was Dumbledore and Sirius.

"Hermione, are you all right?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, I'm fine…" Hermione answered.

"She had that dream again, didn't she?" Harry said entering through the door.

"So… everyone knew about this bloody dream except me! Great, Mione! Thank you very much… I thought you trusted me… but I see you don't trust me yet." Draco said and went out from the room and slammed the door behind him.

"Miss Granger, what dream are we talking about?" Dumbledore asked.

"I had a… a dream the day you told me to skip classes… I was with Dr… Malfoy in the secret garden below the lake and… I fell asleep. I dreamt that… I went into the forbidden forest and I heard someone screaming." She said screwing her eyes in concentration. "When I finally got to see the person who was being attacked… I saw… Malfoy screaming and telling me to go away, that I should survive…"

"Who was the attacker?" Dumbledore asked.

"Voldemort."

"Well, we should protect Mr. Malfoy… he will be escorted again… everywhere, he can't be left alone in any moment… understood?" Dumbledore told the people in the room. Everyone nodded.

"I will talk to him." Harry said and left the room.

Harry knocked on Draco's door, but there was no answer. When he opened the door, there was no one there. As hard as it was for him to accept this, he was getting worried about Draco. But then he remembered the gift Draco had given Hermione at Hogwarts. He ran to Hermione's room and opened the door.

"Mione, I need you to use your ring."

"You mean the locator?" She asked.

"Yes, that."

"Locate aparo!" Hermione said and everything around her started revolving around. After a few seconds, she was in the library's floor.

"What happened?" Draco asked looking at Hermione, without helping her to get to her feet.

"It's my dream…" She said looking down.

"Ah… what about it?" He said in a bored voice.

"Dumbledore told me you were in danger… and… and Harry couldn't find you… so I got worried… that's all…"

"So?" He said going back to his book.

"So you have to be escorted everywhere again… that's… that's pretty much it… I guess."

"Ok, you can wait there, take a seat." He said pointing to the most far away chair from his in the room.

"Are you going to be like this much longer?" Hermione asked.

"As long as I want, Granger." He answered. He didn't want to behave like that with her, but she didn't trust him, and that hurt him.

"I… I only did it because I thought you already had too much on your plate for me to add something else."

He turned around. "You're everything on my plate, Granger. But of course! Potter doesn't have too much things on his plate, does he?"

"Look, I just didn't tell you I kept having that dream because I was afraid."

"Afraid of what? Of me, eating you alive? WHAT WERE YOU AFRAID OF?"

"I was afraid that if I told you that made it real. Like now everyone's trying to protect you, that makes the threat real, Draco… that makes me think 'well, maybe it **_was_** an omen'." She said and started crying.

"C'mon, Hermione, I've already told you a thousand times I'm not in danger."

"Are you sure?" A voice from behind them said. It was Narcissa Malfoy.

"Mother? But… I thought you were dead! Wait, what are you doing here?" Draco asked shocked.

"Oh, son… you are not as intelligent as this Mudblood, I see…"

"But Voldemort killed you both! You're not real!" Draco shouted with his wand raised.

The woman let out a terrible laugh. "You're so naïve, Draco… he killed your father, but I managed to escape somehow. And I came to finish what the fool of your father couldn't do!"

"Ha! You think you can kill me. Please, don't be so stupid, whenever you weren't at home father would teach every defence against dark spells he knew and lots of dark magic… you don't stand a chance against me!" Draco said and Hermione understood he was playing with his mother, so Hermione had a chance to escape. As fast as she could she whispered the enchantment to go back to the place where she had been before touching the ring.

She appeared in her room to find all the order waiting for her in there. "It's Draco! His mother is here!" She cried. "C'mon! He's in the library!"

"Miss. Granger, take us there! I'll take her wrist and we'll all take the wrist of the person we have on our right." Dumbledore said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Locate aparo!" Hermione shouted and everyone was transported to the library where they found Draco fighting with his mother. Ten stunning spells shot towards Narcissa. She fell to the floor.

"Ok, another one for the Dementors…" Sirius said.

"She's getting the kiss, isn't she?" Draco said looking down.

"I'm sorry Draco," Dumbledore said. "But she could've killed you if we didn't arrive on time."

"I know… take her." He said still not looking at them.

"Draco, are you all right?" Hermione asked.

"How do you want me to be, Granger?" He asked and collapsed on one armchair.

Hermione just looked at Ginny, as if she could tell her this wasn't real, but Ginny just hugged her.

"Miss Granger, I think you should stay with Mr Malfoy." Dumbledore said.

"Am I still in danger?" Draco asked.

"We don't know, Draco, we don't know…" Dumbledore answered and closed the door behind him.

"It's not my fault, you know?" Hermione said.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked.

"That I don't know why you are being like this…"

"Just leave me alone."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can. There's the door, if you know how to use it." (A/N: I actually said this to a boyfriend once… it's a good one… hehe).

"Nope, Dumbledore's orders."

"Yeah, whatever, just don't talk."

"Fine!" She said and sat on the floor, leaning against a wall. She was not going to beg for his attention, it was not in her nature anyway.

They spend all the afternoon in there without speaking to each other. Suddenly, he got up.

"I'm leaving; do you have to follow me?" he said.

Hermione just got up without saying a word. They left the room and headed to the kitchen. Ron was there talking to Luna. When they saw Draco and Hermione enter the room, they fell silent.

"Hi!" Hermione said as if nothing had happened.

"Let your soul speak, Draco." Luna said.

"Please, don't get all weird again…" Ron said. Everyone laughed except Draco. He couldn't help thinking he was being a git… but if Hermione really loved him, she would be crying right now… then he remembered that she had tried to let her pride aside… but he had treated her so bad… she had the right to be mad at him… maybe he had to stop being such a self-centred brat and start thinking how she felt.

"Granger, let's go outside, we need to talk." Draco said.

"If you say so…" Hermione answered.

"Jerk…" Ron whispered.

"I've heard you, Weasel, be careful, I know where you sleep…" Draco said maliciously.

When they got out from the room, Hermione automatically looked down; she didn't want to make eye contact with him. She was afraid of what those cold grey eyes could tell her if she looked up.

"What do you want?" Hermione said coldly.

"Look, maybe I acted wrong back there…"

"So?"

"So, Granger, I want you to speak to me at least."

"Do you think I will speak to you just like that? I mean, are you serious? You treated me like dirt down there!"

"I know, I know, but I can't stand this situation anymore… Loony was right… I wasn't letting my soul speak… I just thought that if I blamed it on someone else, I would feel better."

"But you feel like crap, so now you apologize just to feel better? Please, Draco, don't let me be another pain in your ass!" (A/N: Again, I'm so so sorry for the cursing, but they are really angry… I can't find a better way to show that…)

"Good God, Granger… don't make this harder than it already is… I just want to come back to what we were before."

"What were we?" Hermione asked looking up.

"Back when you loved me… and I… I loved you… I still do, Granger."

"Then why, Draco, why do you always make me cry? We can't be together more than two weeks that you make me cry! I can't be like this anymore."

"What if I promise I will never make you cry again? If I do, you can punish me… I don't know, poison me, or something…"

Hermione stood there looking at him.

"C'mon! Please?" He said.

"God you were right, I can't resist you…" She said shaking her head.

He lowered his head and kissed her, and then he put an arm around her. "I can't resist myself either… I'm so perfect…" He said.

"Ok, be careful when entering the kitchen, your big head might not go through…" Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Oh no! We're not going to the kitchen; I might kill Weasley if I see him again…"

"Where are we going then?"

He didn't answer, but he just kept walking.

"Draco, I demand an answer, I have to know it's really you!" Hermione said with her wand raised.

"Are you serious?" Draco asked almost laughing.

"Don't I look serious? Answer me!" She exclaimed pressing the wand against his chest.

"Ok, let's do something, let's go to Dumbledore, the old lad must know some way to show you it's me really… or not…" He said laughing.

They headed for Dumbledore's office, and when they arrived, Dumbledore was already waiting for them.

"Come in, kids." They heard him say.

Hermione opened the door, and after apologizing a thousand times for bothering him, she told Dumbledore what was bothering **_her_**.

"I want to find a way to know it's really him professor" Hermione said in one breath.

"Look at him in the eyes…" Dumbledore answered.

"What next?" She asked him puzzled.

"Nothing next, Hermione, if it's really him, you'll know." He said. "Look, the Malfoy family is one of the oldest in our country, and you can identify them by looking at their eyes."

"What's so special about them?" Draco asked.

"Many years ago, one of the members of the Malfoy family had been betrayed by his brother. So he wanted people to know any traitor inside the Malfoy family. He wanted people to know that this member of the family wasn't trustworthy. He cast a spell that would last for generations to come on every member of the family." He explained. "This spell was cast on their eyes." He made a pause.

"How come my parents didn't tell me about the spell?" Draco interrupted.

"Because it only shows when you betray them, Draco." Hermione said in an exasperated voice.

"Oh… I see…"

"Once a Malfoy betrays his family, his eyes show a red outline around their grey eyes."

"Why red?" Hermione asked already knowing the answer.

"Because the betrayal that this man had committed was falling in love with a muggle-born."

"I see, so the only thing she has to do is look at me in the eyes?" Draco asked.

"Yes, that would be it, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore answered.

Hermione walked towards Draco and looked in his eyes, there was, in fact, a red outline in his eyes. She kissed him and they left the room. She was now sure he loved her. He was now sure he would protect her with his life if it were necessary.


	19. Chapter 19: The Great War

Sorry this chapter isn't as long as the others are, but there was not much to explain for the War, and about everything else, I wanted to explain it on chapter 20… so this is why this chapter is so short… I rewrote it three times, so I hope you like it…:D

_Sara:_ thanks for your review, and yes, I know that the part of the eyes was pretty lame, but I couldn't come up with nothing else (I didn't like it either…)…:P I hope you like this chapter!!!

_Alba:_ Gracias por tu review!!!! Espero que te guste este chapter!!!

**Chapter 19: "The Great War"**

Several days had passed and they were already back at Hogwarts… there were news that Voldemort was planning on attacking Hogwarts, so security was set all around the school. Harry knew, somehow, that it wouldn't work, that it was no use to put people and Aurors around the school, because the moment Voldemort arrived, they wouldn't stand a single chance against him… he was the only one who could save them all, and he already knew how.

Now the students had been sent to their rooms because Dumbledore knew He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was getting nearer… he knew it…

"Auch!" Harry said. "He's here…" He said looking worried.

All the Order had assembled on the Great Hall to wait for the Death Eaters that were coming. They were hidden in strategic places so as to attack in certain way, but they knew that it would be useless… many of them wouldn't tell the tale afterwards… many of them wouldn't see their loved ones again… Harry was terrified at the thought of loosing Sirius again, but this time he knew what he had to do… he knew that the winning of the war depended on him…

"What was that?" Ginny asked worried as noises could be heard outside.

"Harry let's go!" Hermione said when she saw Harry quietly drinking his juice. "This is not the time to be drinking Pumpkin juice!"

"I'm coming…" Harry said. He was behaving in a funny way; it was as if he weren't worried at all by Voldemort's arrival. He took his place hiding his fear… he would tell her after this ordeal had passed…

"Are you sure you want to do this, Harry?" Luna asked. Harry just nodded and smiled at her.

"I love you." Ron told Luna and kissed her as he walked by.

"Me too…" She answered.

"Professor, what's happening?" Hermione asked.

"It's time, Hermione, it's time." He answered.

Hermione let out a gasp.

After the students had gone to take refuge in their common rooms, the battle began. Thousands of Death Eaters burst into the Great Halls with their wands raised, Voldemort was with them, and Harry decided to take him despite Hermione's constant warnings of not doing something stupid. Spells shot past from every direction. All the kids fought fiercely… until the event they were dreading arrived. Voldemort had taken hold of Harry and the boy seemed to be unconscious. He seemed so pale… he looked like… like **_DEAD_**…

"Everyone! Come to see the show! The boy who lived is now the boy who died!" Voldemort exclaimed hysterically. The Death Eaters turned around to see it, their eyes gleaming with pleasure. Hermione looked around for Draco, but he was nowhere to be seen… then Hermione heard a whisper…

"**_One less Mudblood… you totally fell for it, didn't you Granger… mmm… I thought you were more intelligent… tut-tut…"_** Hermione recognized that voice… it was Draco's. (A/N: if you speak or at least understand Spanish, listen to the song "Vestido Azul" by La oreja de Van Gogh… I think it's perfect to express what Hermione's feeling right now.) **_"'I love you…' God, _**I **_wouldn't have fell for it, and that red mark… mmm…" _**He laughed softly.**_ "It must be some delusion from that old bat." _**He whispered in her ear, touching her hair. **_"But it was fun anyway… I mean, a guy has its needs… you're pretty good, you know?"_**

"Why?" Hermione said with her eyes full of tears.

"My Lord! I've got a Mudblood!" Draco said laughing hysterically. "Can we have a pre-show?"

"Of course Mr. Malfoy!" Voldemort said throwing Harry on the floor.

"Crucio!" Draco shouted pointing his wand at Hermione, even though she felt just a twinge of pain; she knew what she had to do. She fell to the floor and started shouting and contracting her body. (A/N: Again, if you speak Spanish, listen to the song "La Paz De Tus Ojos" by La Oreja de Van Gogh, for those who speak English, I could translate it… but you would have to wait 'til the next chapter…). Draco was really enjoying this, he seemed as if he had forgotten how good this felt… but there was something in his look… something didn't seem right to Hermione…

Taking advantage of Voldemort's sudden distraction, Neville shot a tremendous desmaius spell… it wouldn't have worked if Ron, Luna and Ginny hadn't had the same idea in their minds…

As soon as she felt safe, Hermione ran at Draco and slapped him before shooting a stunning spell at him, but something hit her on the back of her head… when she turned around, she saw Draco holding Harry's dead body, and laughing with pleasure… and Ron holding Voldemort's body…

"Tonks! Come on!" Sirius said while fighting with a female Death Eater.

"Is this thingy that you worship any use to you now?" Ron said showing them Voldemort's inert corpse. "It's over!" He continued. "It's all over! You're a bunch of losers!"

The battle seemed to have continued for hours, even though it only last half an hour. The kids were exhausted… they were expecting it somehow… but guilt was haunting them like a shadow blackening their victory… every Death Eater had been given the kiss… some of the members of the Order were badly hurt, Luna, Draco, and Hermione had had to be taken to the hospital wing…

"I feel bad for her…" Ginny said.

"Yeah… she must feel like crap right now…" Ron answered as they were escorted to the hospital wing by Sirius the following morning.

Ginny had to sleep with Ron now, because Dumbledore was afraid there might be any Death Eater hidden around the castle.

"She'll get over it…" Sirius said looking around the corners.

"Do you think we…" Ron started.

"No. Definitely not," Sirius interrupted as he opened the door of the infirmary.

When they entered, they found Luna reading the Daily Prophet and Hermione still sleeping.

"How is she?" Ginny asked.

"She's been crying all night… Poor thing" Luna answered.

"That jerk…" Ron said sitting next to Luna and kissing her forehead.

"Thank you Weasley… I love you too…" Draco said waking up.

"Talk again and I swear I'll hex you!" Ron said heatedly.

"All right children! If you promise not to fight, Ronnie, I'll buy you a lollypop…" Hermione said rolling her eyes. "I can't even sleep in here! God!" She said and her eyes filled with tears at the sight of Draco. "What is that murderer doing here?!" She asked bewildered.

"Hermione… calm down… we can explain…" Sirius said putting an arm on Hermione's shoulder.

"I DON'T NEED ANY EXPLANATION! HE'S A SPY! HE BETRAYED US!"

"Hermione… if you stop shouting… we'll give you an explanation… but you have to stop trying to deafen us!" Ginny said amused at Hermione's reaction.

"What do you have to say for this brat? Where's Harry?"

"Well, Hermione, I think you should see something…" Sirius said looking down.

"What's happening?"

"Well… when this brat… as you call him…" At one of Sirius reprimanding looks, Ron added, "well, ok, but Hermione agrees with me…"

"Exactly," She said raising her head in dignified way.

"Well… first of all, Harry is… he is dead… Hermione, I think we should go and see his body…"(To be continued in chapter 20! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH hehe).


	20. Chapter 20: Justified betrayal

**_Sara:_** here are the answers to your questions:

**Is Voldemort dead?**

Yes, Voldemort is dead… When the kids shot their spells at him they left him unconscious, and the rest of the answer will be in this chapter… 

**But then who killed him?**

This is answered in this chapter.

**What's going on with Harry and Draco?**

This is explained in this chapter…

**What were you hinting at in the end?**

I didn't want to give away much in this chapter, that's why I left it like that… you'll find out many things in this chapter… anyway, if you have any more questions don't doubt in sending me an e-mail to:

marety 2 hotmail . com (take out the spaces.)

Thanks for your review!!!

Luv, Marina

**_Alba:_** muchas gracias por tu review… en cuanto a lo de dejar el chapter ahí… bueno che!!! No me digas que no te gusta ser un poquito mala de vez en cuando… jaja… lo que pasa es que si resolvía todo en el chaper 19, tenía que terminar el fic antes… porque la verdad es que después el 20 no iba a tener trama… Igual como te dije en el mail… no todo es lo que parece… pero… a Draco también le tira mucho la sangre y la familia… así que este capítulo explica muchas cosas y resuelve muchas otras… pero también crea conflictos… Bueno… si sigo así, te voy a contar todo el capítulo… jaja… Espero que te guste!!! HARRY SOBREVIVIRÁ??? jeje

Besotes, Marina. Te dejo mi otra dirección de mail:

marety 2 hotmail . com (sacale los espacios…)****

**Chapter 20: "Justified betrayal"**

"_**Well… first of all, Harry is… he is dead… Hermione, I think we should go and see his body…"**_

"Wait a minute… what happened to Voldemort?" Hermione asked.

"Don't you remember?" Ron asked.

"Why should I? I was unconscious…"

"You were the reason he was killed…"

"What do you mean? The last thing I remember doing was shooting a stunning spell to this rat." She said pointing distractedly at Draco.

"It wasn't a stunning spell… Mione… all the hatred you felt towards me, caused you to shoot an Avada Kedavra at me… but when Voldemort fell to the ground, he covered me… so the spell really hit him, not me…" Draco explained.

"So… where's Harry," she asked gloomily…

"He's in Dumbledore's office…"

"Is he really…"

"Yeah, he is… I'm so sorry, Hermione." Sirius said.

Hermione was shocked to hear this… she couldn't believe she had lost two loved ones in such short time… She somehow blamed Draco for all of this that was happening to her… if he hadn't betrayed them, maybe Harry would still be alive… Thinking about all this made her head spin… She kept walking with Ron at her side… at least he still had Luna… Ginny was devastated, she still loved Harry, but she had now lost all hopes of feeling his lips or see him smile… his green eyes would never open again… Ginny started crying, Hermione gave her a one-armed hug. Draco walked behind them escorted by Sirius.

"He's here…" Sirius said. "Sugar Bomb."

When they entered Dumbledore's office, they saw Harry lying on the floor and Dumbledore sitting behind his desk. Hermione walked towards Harry, she wanted to make sure this wasn't some kind of dream… she leaned over Harry's body… he was so cold… tears fell from her eyes.

Suddenly he opened his eyes, sat bolt upright and shrieked.

"Oh my God Harry! I thought you were dead!" Hermione said hugging Harry hard… she noticed how the warm was slowly coming to his body.

He was panting. "It was **_so_** cool…" He said trying to smile, but he was too weak to do that.

Hermione hit him kindly on his head. Ginny leaned over him and hugged him once Hermione had released him. "I have to speak to you, Gin…" Harry said trying not to faint.

"Later, Harry, you should rest now… and you, professor Dumbledore, will explain us exactly what happened. **_Now_**." Ginny said determined not to leave without a clear explanation.

"All right, Miss. Weasley, I'll tell you what happened…" Dumbledore said in a calm tone. "Seeing that we had a slight chance of losing this battle, Mr. Potter had a wonderful idea. He remembered having heard about the Rigor Mortis potion in one of his classes, and deduced that if he took it, the plan would be perfect. The thing was that we had to be careful whom we told this too… Mr. Potter knew that Mr. Malfoy was a superb potion maker. He asked for help and Draco decided to take some action into our plan. Draco knew that the only person who could be any use for him for his plans was Miss. Granger, because she was a muggle-born and a person that Voldemort wanted to kill." He paused.

Hermione looked at Draco incredulously. "You used me? You **_used_** me?! I'm beginning to feel better about the betrayal thing…" Hermione said.

"That's why we decided to create a distraction with Miss. Granger." Dumbledore continued. "Voldemort thought that Draco was really coming back, because Draco learned how to block his mind and make him think he was really spying on us, with my help. Before the War, Harry drank the potion, and as soon as it caused an effect on him, everyone thought he was dead when he really wasn't. Mr. Malfoy helped a lot too…"

"I can't hear anymore of this, I'm going to my room." Hermione said turning on her heels and going out of the room. She walked through the corridors without realizing it. She opened the door to the Head's room and entered feeling worse than ever. In case Draco was following her, which he was, she shut herself quickly inside her room and started crying. (A/N: If you can, listen to the song "Where are you now" by Britney Spears…) She could remember every word he had whispered in her ear. How could he have made it up? It seemed so real, maybe deep down he really felt that, but he thought it was fun to fulfil his needs with an innocent low class Mudblood. At the thought of this, she started crying harder.

"Mione! I know you're there! Let me in!" she heard Draco call from the other side of the door.

"No, Malfoy! Go away!" She said and heard him walking away, she didn't hear the door of the room, though, and so she presumed he hadn't left the room. When she finally put herself together, she decided to leave her room, determined not to look at Draco or speak to him.

When she came down, she found Draco sitting by the fire, his head in his hands and muttering to himself.

She couldn't stand the sight of him; those words had really hurt her. She would not give up, if he loved her, those words wouldn't have seemed so real, he wasn't that good of an actor anyway…

"Mione, please listen to me…" Draco told her, looking up.

"I'm sorry Malfoy, if you had feelings for me, you wouldn't have said those words." She said determinedly and got out of the room.

After Harry fully recovered from his experience, he decided to speak to Ginny. Now it was all over, she wasn't in danger anymore… he was free now…

"Hey there…" Harry said sitting in his bed, when he saw Ginny waking up in her bed. As Luna was now staying in the boys' room, to spend more time with Ron, Ginny decided to do the same.

"How do you feel?" She asked.

"Fine, I guess… a bit dead… but fine…" He said smiling.

Ginny clicked her tongue and threw a pillow to him.

"Hey! I'm not fully recovered!" He said laughing. "I need talking to you…" Harry said when he stopped laughing.

"I'll take a shower and we'll meet outside."

"In how many hours?" Harry said.

"Five… and I want you to stand on one leg the whole time…" She said entering the bathroom.

"Ok… I'll meet you outside…" Harry said as he made his way to his bathroom. (A/N: Dumbledore conjured a new bathroom just for the girls…)

After half an hour, Ginny finally got out of the bathroom… She was wearing a black skirt, white shoes, and a white blouse tied behind her neck.

'Whoa! Hi there…' Harry thought.

"Don't stand there looking stupid, Harry, tell me what you wanted to talk to me about!" Ginny said laughing.

"What? Oh, yeah… now that it's all over I'll tell you the truth… I didn't leave you because we were not compatible… I left you because I was afraid…"

"Afraid of what?" She asked.

"Afraid that if Voldemort knew I loved you, he would go after you… and I didn't want to cause any more damage… you know… last year was Sirius…"

"So?" She was starting to like this talk…

"So now there are no more obstacles…"

"So? Harry! Please finish your concept!" Ginny said half laughing.

"What do you think if we try again?"

"Yeah… but promise me that if you want to leave me again… you won't use another stupid excuse and tell me the truth."

"I promise…" He said walking towards her and taking her waist.

"And that you will buy me something as a punishment for having lied…"

"Hey! That's not fair!" He said kissing her.

"Do you want me to let you kiss me?"

"All right, I will."

"And one last thing…"

"Yeah…" He said still kissing her.

"Don't ask advice from my brother… he sucks at buying gifts for women… in fact, I bought all the gifts he gave to Luna…"

They both started laughing.

"All right, let's do something. We'll go to Hogsmeade tomorrow and you can buy anything you want… not exceeding the contents of my vault…"

"Mmm… all right, half a vault would be enough I guess…" She said laughing.

"I'll bear that in mind…"

Several days passed and the end of the term was getting near. Dumbledore had decided to have a ball to celebrate Voldemort's fall. Everyone around the school was really excited about this piece of news, everyone except two people… Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. They hadn't even looked at each other in weeks, but secretly, they knew they couldn't bear seeing each other with another person.

One day before the ball, Hermione and Draco hadn't been able to find a partner.

Hermione entered the room…

Draco was sitting by the fire with a glass of Pumpkin juice in his left hand. He lifted his head, but didn't turn around.

"Harry gave me this; he said it was yours…" Hermione said.

"What is it?"

"I don't know… it's wrapped, but it looks like a bottle or something… I'll… I'll leave it here…" She said and left the bottle on the table in front of Draco… not looking at him. She was about to leave when he took her wrist.

"Wait, Granger, I know what this is… Potty wants to play cupid…"

"What do you mean, Malfoy, I have several more important things to do than listening to you…"

He took the bottle and unwrapped it. There was a scribbled note in it: **_"Give it to her… it worked with you… it will certainly work for her…"_**

"It's for you… as you don't believe me… this is the last resource… it's a Veritaserum potion… take it or leave it, Granger… I'm not begging for your love…" He said… he really wanted her back, but it was not in his Malfoy nature to beg for anything…

"Drink it…" She said distractedly. "But be quick, I don't want the story of your life, Malfoy…"

He drank the potion…

"Why did you tell me all those things in the War?"

"It was part of our plan…"

"Whose plan?"

"Potty's, Dumbledore's and mine…"

"Why me?"

"Because you were the only one who would be intelligent enough to fake a Cruciatus attack when you weren't really feeling a thing…"

"Why didn't I feel anything?"

"Because I didn't want to hurt you…"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid…"

"Of what?"

"I was afraid that if Voldemort discovered you were involved in the plan, he would kill you… and discover our plan…"

"Do you still love me?"

Draco seemed surprised at this question; he was expecting her to ask anything but that…

"Yes, Granger, and I wouldn't need a Veritaserum potion to tell you that…"

"Then why did you sound so confident when you told me those horrible things in my ear?" She was on the verge of tears…

"Because I needed to… believe me… I wouldn't have said it if I didn't need to…"

"Did you feel those words?"

"Of course not! They were meaningless! If I had wanted to fulfil my needs, I would have run away with Parkinson…, or any other girl… but not you, Mione… believe me, I wouldn't have chosen the biggest know-it-all in the whole school if I didn't love her… I love you, Mione…"

She had waited so long to hear those words that a tear escaped her eyes… she was so tired of everything… she just wanted to hug him, to kiss him, but no… he would have to apologize first, and after the potion effect had passed… she wanted it to be real…

"All right, go to your room now, until the effect passes… we'll continue our chat later." She said.

"Fuck off, Granger! You can't order me!"

"As you wish, spoiled brat! Ferret!" She said and locked herself inside her room. Malfoy did so too.

After a few hours, Hermione was sure that the effect had passed…

"Malfoy, let's speak…" She said.

"Now what, Granger?"

"When… when you were… under the effects of the Veritaserum… you told me… you told me you still loved me…"

"I can barely remember…"

"Is it true?"

"Could be…" He said looking in the other direction… he didn't want to give away **_that_** easily, she had been the one to get mad in the first place anyway…

"C'mon, Draco! Don't let your pride blind you! Do you love me or not? I don't have all day…"

"Yeah, I guess I do…"

"So… you apo…" She said.

"I apolo… I apologize… God, I hate to apologize! So, am I cleared of all charges?"

"Not yet… you'll have to go through some punishment… you broke your promise…"

"What promise?" He asked surprised.

"You promised me you would never make me cry again, but I cried a lot after that because of you…"

"What's the punishment?" He asked resigned to accept whatever was coming.

"Take me to Hogsmeade and buy me something…"

"What do you want?"

"It has to be a surprise you dummy!"

"Yeah… all right…" He said. "Why don't you choose it?"

"Yay! When do you want to go?"

"How about now?"

"Sure…" She said and kissed him, she hadn't felt his lips in a long time… it felt so good…

"Missed me?"

"Did **_you_** miss me?"

"Yeah… but not much… just a little bit…"

"C'mon! You self-centred albino ferret!"

"All right, yeah, I really missed you! But don't make me say it again! We Malfoys cannot express our feelings…"

"Let's go to Hogsmeade… I might kick your ass if you keep talking like that."

"Sure, let me grab my coat… and put on something, it's cold outside…"

She just nodded… in a burst of melancholy, she ran at him and hugged him with all her might…

"Whoa… Are you all right?" Draco asked surprised.

Hermione nodded hard. "I missed you…"

"Me too, Mione… me too…" He said kissing her forehead.

They made their way to Hogsmeade holding hands…


	21. Chapter 21: Hogsmeade

**Chapter 21: "Hogsmeade"**

"Ok, where do you wanna go?" Harry asked Ginny as they arrived at Hogsmeade.

"First?"

"Are you planning to visit more than one shop?"

"Yeah… of course! Let's go to that shop there, they have wonderful clothes…" She said pointing to a little shop in one of the corners.

"Gin! Harry!" They heard someone behind them shout.

"Mione!" Ginny said, running towards her… but as soon as she saw Draco, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"It's ok; he's all right now…" Hermione said, lifting the hand she was holding with Draco.

"Why are you here? Are you buying something?" Harry asked putting an arm around Ginny's shoulders.

"Yeah… let's say it's a kind of punishment…" Draco said.

"Ah… you too… seems like all women have the same ideas…" Harry said gloomily.

"And these women want to buy something, so let's go…" Hermione said pulling Draco. "Meet you at the Three Broomsticks in an hour!" Hermione added as she dragged Draco towards one of the shops.

"Ok!" Harry answered.

"I'll have to hurry if I wanna be there in an hour…" Hermione said as she entered the shop.

"You'd better…" Draco said under his breath… He hated going shopping with women… ever since he had been able to talk; he had been making up excuses to avoid going shopping with his mother or any other woman… He was just doing it for her… for Hermione… He knew he had screwed it up badly… he had to gain her trust again… He would do anything to keep her at his side… anything…

Hermione walked around the many shelves full of books, but couldn't find one that really suited her needs. She looked in many shops… but she still couldn't find what she was looking for… she didn't even know what she was looking for… Draco was surprised when he realized how many shops they had been into in only half an hour…

"What are you looking for?" Draco asked as they went out from what seemed to him as the fiftieth shop…

"I don't know yet… I'll know when I find it…" She answered walking happily.

"What about that shop?" He said pointing to a clothes shop.

"Ok, I'll go there…"

"Let's do something, I've gotta buy something, you wait here, all right? Go into the shop… and if you want to buy something tap the ring… (A/N: Remember the locate aparo rings???) And I'll be here…" He explained.

"Ok, where are you going?"

"It's my business, Granger, not yours…" He said smiling.

"As you wish self-centred albino ferret…" She said kissing him.

Draco waited until Hermione went into the shop and made his way into a little shop… a jewellery shop…

"How can I help you, Mr. Malfoy? I haven't seen you in a long time… how's your family?"

"Dead." He said distractedly.

"I'm terribly sorry…" The saleswoman said looking down.

"Don't be, I'm glad they are…"

"Were you looking for something special?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"Umm… I don't know… she's rather special, you know…"

"A ring, maybe?"

"Nah… I already have those… maybe a bracelet…"

It took Draco several minutes to decide what to buy, until he saw a necklace with a locket that really called his attention… it was shaped as a dragon… its red eyes and golden body were gorgeous…

"How much is this?" He asked.

"Fifty Galleons… you know what that is, don't you?"

"Umm… nope… Can you tell me?"

"Yes, certainly sir. It's your family crest…"

"Really? I didn't know… I mean, I knew it was a dragon… that's where my name comes from, but… I didn't know there was jewellery with the family crest… Does it have any special feature or something?" He asked turning it around in his hands.

"Not really… the only thing is that it's made of gold… and that it's always silver… the only ones who can see its true colour are the members of the Malfoy family…"

"I'll take it…" He really didn't want to keep listening to this woman's nonsense, so he took the dragon…

He paid the woman and left the shop so as to look for Hermione… he went into the shop where he had left her and taped his ring…

He saw her coming out of one of the changing rooms… she looked stunning.

"Just beautiful…" He whispered in her ear making her jump.

"Hi… I know… it's wonderful… can I have it?"

"Yeah… how much is it?"

"Twenty Galleons and thirty three Sickles…"

"All right, change and we'll go and pay for it…" He said thinking that if every time he screwed it up, he would have to spend that much money, he'd better be a good boy…

"Thank you so much!" She said jumping happily and kissing him on the cheek…

They got out of the shop after having paid and headed towards the Three Broomsticks…

As soon as they entered, they spotted Harry and Ginny kissing in one of the tables…

"Showtime is over, Potty, let go of the girl for God's sake…" Draco said.

Ginny turned as red as her hair…

"Draco! Be nice!" Hermione told him laughing.

"I will…" He said smiling at her. "Let me have some fun once in a while."

"So, what did you buy?" Ginny asked Hermione interested.

"I bought a gorgeous dress for the ball… it's so beautiful…"

"Let me see it…" Ginny said excited.

Hermione took out the dress and showed it to her.

"It's great!" Ginny exclaimed.

Harry rolled his eyes at Draco and they started laughing.

"What?" Both girls asked at the same time.

"You get so overexcited about a **_dress_**…" Draco said.

"So what? We like dresses… when you step in front of a Quidditch store you keep staring stupidly at a broom for hours and hours…" Hermione said.

"Stupidly? Brooms for us are like books to you, Hermione… We can't stop thinking about them…"

"Thank you… can I kick your ass now?" She said sarcastically.

"Go ahead, Mione… I'll help you." Draco said.

"Hello, kids. What can I offer you?" Madame Rosmerta asked.

"Four Butter beers, please" Hermione answered.

"Right away…" She said and a few seconds later, she appeared with a tray.

"Thank you…" Draco said and paid the woman. "This is on me…" He added when Harry leaned over to pay his and Ginny's Butter beer.

"Who are you and what did you do with Malfoy?" Harry asked faking surprise.

"I may be a jerk, but I'm not cheap…" He said in a fake dignified way.

Everyone laughed.

They saw Ron entering the Pub with Luna; they too had been shopping… As soon as they spotted Harry and the others, they joined them.

"What did you do?" Draco asked Ron.

"Don't ask, Malfoy… just don't ask…" Ron told him sitting on one of the chairs. Luna did so too.

"C'mon! It can't be that bad, Weasley!"

"All right… if you insist…" He looked at Luna. "She was wearing lettuce shaped earrings, and I just told her I didn't like them… and she somehow got mad at me for that… I dunno why yet, but she did…" Ron explained.

"You don't know why?! Ronald! You didn't just say you didn't like them! You started laughing and asked me to stop the prank and take them off! You said they were horrible!" Luna said outraged.

"All right, all right…" Ron said accepting defeat.

"So now his punishment is buying me a whole new wardrobe… and jewellery too…" Luna said.

(A/N: After the Great War, Mr. Weasley was elected Minister of Magic and made a little fortune… it still didn't reach Harry's and Draco's level… but they had a lot of money now… and Ron had been awarded, as all the people involved in the War, for his bravery with ten thousand Galleons a year… Sorry I didn't explain that before… but I didn't think I was going to need to…)

"What did you buy?" Ginny asked.

"I bought some earrings and some necklaces… now we have to go buy the clothes… I was wondering if you could help me, girls…" Luna answered.

"Yeah, sure, we'll go as soon as we finish here…" Hermione answered.

Ginny and Hermione spent all afternoon looking for clothes with Luna. The boys stayed at the Three Broomsticks talking about Quidditch. Now everything was perfect… All they had to do now was to wait for the exams to come… and they were going to be really hard…


	22. Chapter 22: Wanna come?

This is the end!!! I feel so sad it's ending!!! Hehe, I've been writing this story for 7 months… so it's kind of sad for me to 'let it go' but every good thing as an ending and I hope you like this one. Thank you so much for spending your time in reading my story… I'm glad for all those who liked it and to those who didn't like it, I'd like to hear your suggestions and I'm sorry… I did my best…

At the end of this chapter are my messages to my two fellow readers who made me go on writing and left me wonderful reviews!!!

This fan fiction will have a sequel… it's called "Living together… a Draco Hermione story"… It will start with the train journey from Hogwarts… I'll be putting it around January 2005 or maybe earlier, but I still don't know… I hope you enjoyed my story and take into account that it's my first one…

Luv, Marety…

**Chapter 22: Wanna come?**

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" Hermione said sitting bolt upright. She had been leaning against Draco's chest. They were in the lake.

"What?" Draco said.

"I think I got one of the answers wrong in my Charms test!"

"Which one?" He asked sympathetically… he knew she got all worked up after sitting for a test.

"73 b…"

"What did you write?"

"That the Bond charm was used to stick two people together…"

"So? That's right…"

"No! It's not right! It's called the Bonding Spell!"

"It's the same, Mione… please…"

"How do you know?" She said looking frantic.

"Because it's right here… in this book…" He said pointing to one of the books Hermione was reading to check that all her answers were right.

"Oh… you're right…" She said and placed her back in his chest again.

"You know what? Leave that book…"

"Why?" She said pressing the book against her chest.

"Mione… give it to me… you're getting crazy… and you're driving **_me_** crazy… I'm sure all your answers are right… don't worry…" He said pulling the book from her tight grip.

"Ok…"

"And, besides, you won't be able to change anything now… It's not worth it to keep torturing yourself with this."

"Guess you're right…"

"What are you planning for these holidays?" Draco asked.

"I don't know… now my parents are back home, I guess I'll be spending some time with them…"

"What about me?" He said pretending to be sad.

"I don't know… I don't tell you to come home because muggle life wouldn't fit you…"

"You could come to my place… I mean… the Manor can be a very lonely place for a Malfoy…"

"Are you living alone?"

"Yup… I have no intentions to call any other member of the Malfoy family to come live with me… anyway, would you like to come?"

"Sure… I'll tell my parents that I'll be spending the holidays there…"

"Just the holidays?"

"What do you mean? Yeah… you invited me for the holidays, didn't you?"

"And you could stay… I mean, I wouldn't mind some company…"

"Really?" she said turning around.

"Yeah, as I told you, I wouldn't mind some company… especially the kind that doesn't stop talking… and talking… and talking…" He said.

"God… Malfoy, you really have a talent to ruin the most romantic moments…"

"I know…" He said smiling and kissing her. "So, what do you say? Are you coming?"

"Yes…" She said hugging him. Then she placed again against his chest.

"I hate to say this… but… we will have to go shopping…" He whispered wrapping his arms around her.

"What for?"

"We have to buy lots of things… muggle things… we have to buy a TV sat…"

"Set…"

"What?"

"A set… a TV **_set_**"

"Well, yeah… muggle stuff anyway… anything you like…"

"We could buy a car… believe me, it's much easier and comfortable than apparating or floo powder…" (A/N: is it flu or floo???)

"Yeah… you could ask your parents to buy one for us… I'll pay for it, but make them choose it…"

"I'll ask them. Can we have a pet?" She asked imploringly.

"If you're talking about Crookshanks, I'll think about it… that damn thing jumps at me every time it sees me…"

"That means he likes you!"

"But I don't like it… How about a dog?"

"Let's do something you have a dog, and I'll have Crookshanks… and I will teach him not to jump at you…"

"Ok, deal… I want a Golden Retriever…"

"They are so cute! Male or female?"

"Male, they are bigger…"

"Ok…"

The classes were finishing and Hermione got more and more nervous about the fact that she would be living with Draco… A part of her didn't want to leave her parents… but her heart told her it was time to live with him… she loved him…

Draco was leaning over his trunk putting all his books in it. "Aren't you going to pack?" Draco asked when he turned around and saw Hermione sitting on her bed.

"What? Oh, yes… I was just thinking…" she stood and began packing her things.

"About what?"

"I was thinking about us living together…"

"Look, Mione, if you don't want to, I'll understand." He said walking towards her and taking her hands.

"I want to… but it's just that it's a huge step for me… I don't know if my parents agree…"

"They agreed… in fact, they spoke to me…"

"What did they tell you?"

"That you really loved me and that I had to take care of you… and your father told me that he didn't need magic to find me and kill me if I ever hurt you…"

"Really?"

"Mione, again, if you don't want to it's ok… but you'll have to grow up and leave your parents' house sooner or later…"

"Yeah, you're right… I'm just being stupid…"

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, I'm sure." She answered determinedly. He kissed her and they started packing… tomorrow they'd be taking the train to King's Cross…

"Draco! Wake up! We're going to be late!" Hermione shouted in Draco's ear.

"Five more minutes…" He mumbled turning around.

"You don't have five minutes!" She said pulling the covers off him.

"C'mon… just five more minutes…"

"No." She shouted in his ear.

"Ok, ok… I'm getting up…" He said yawning and sitting in his bed.

"C'mon, you've got half an hour to change, have some breakfast, and be outside to take the train."

"You told me we were late!"

"I told you we were **_going_** to be late… if you didn't wake up… so, c'mon, hurry up! We don't have much time anyway; everyone's already coming down…"

"Bossy…" He whispered under his breath.

"I**_ heard_** that!" she shouted from her bathroom.

"Now I'll be in a bad mood all day…" He said grumpily.

"C'mon, Draco! You can't get mad because I woke you up! You don't wanna miss the train, do you?"

"No…" He paused. "I'm sorry Mione… give me five minutes and I'll be ready to go downstairs…"

"Did you just say 'I'm sorry'?" She asked faking surprise.

"Shut up…" He said smiling.

He got up and walked to the bathroom, Hermione was still inside hers fixing her hair so it wouldn't look so messy. She had put a ribbon around it and managed to fix her hair into a ponytail… she put some makeup on her eyelids and some gloss on her lips… it looked really good on her. She was wearing a pink blouse tied at the neck and a black skirt. Meanwhile, Draco was taking a shower, when he got out, he looked in the mirror… the War had really made an impact on him… he was somehow paler and his eyes didn't have that gleam they had before… he had lost everything in that War… at least he had her… she was the only reason he kept going… if she hadn't spoke to him, he would be going back to that awful place alone… as he had been all his life… he had been alone, thinking that such things as love weren't worth it… that loneliness and convenience were the best ways to achieve power… but his family was wrong… if it hadn't been for Potter and his friends he would have died… Hermione's spell could've hit him… if it hadn't been for the stunning spells, he would be dead by now…

"I want to give you something." He said and handed her the dragon he had bought in Hogsmeade.

"It's so beautiful… Thank you!" She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Mione, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, but let's go to the Great Hall meanwhile… I don't want to be late…"

"Ok…" He said as he walked towards his bed and grabbed his trunk. "Do you hate me so much to shoot an Avada Kedavra at me?"

"What?"

"Remember the spell you threw at me?"

"Well… yeah… but I'm sure it was a stunning spell… I was hurt… that's all… but I don't think **_I _**threw the Avada Kedavra…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I wouldn't do that to you… to anyone…"

"Then… I was right… **_she_** killed him…"

"She who?"

"Luna… she mouthed something when Voldemort fell to the ground… exactly at the same time you threw the spell at me… and yours must have hit a wall or something… I dunno…" He explained.

"Really? But then, why didn't she say anything back at Dumbledore's office?"

"I don't know… but I'm sure she's got her reasons…"

"I'm going to ask Luna right now! She can't get away with this!"

"What is that you want to ask me?" Luna said coming out of one of the classrooms.

"Um… err… He… he says you shoot the Avada Kedavra… not me…"

"That's true." Luna answered simply.

"But… why didn't you say anything?" Draco asked.

"Because this was meant to be…"

"What are you talking about?" Hermione said in an exasperated tone.

"If I had said something in Dumbledore's office, you wouldn't be here… and you wouldn't see what you're about to see…" Luna answered and walked away in her mysterious way.

"Is she nuts or it just my imagination?" Draco asked looking at Luna as she walked away.

"I don't think so…" Hermione said looking behind Draco with her eyes fully open.

"Oh my God…" Draco said running at the person who was lying behind him. "Parkinson! What the fuck are you doing here?" He asked pointing at her with his wand.

"Damn it!" she said.

"ANSWER ME!" Draco shouted. "What happened to you?"

"That Loony girl… she cursed me when I was about to attack you!"

"What are you still doing here?" Hermione asked in disgust.

"I'm not telling you anything, filthy little Mudblood!"

"Say that again and I swear I'll kill you!" Draco shouted. "Answer her!"

"I'm here to avenge my Lord's death."

Hermione and Draco couldn't help bursting out laughing…

"Err… Pigginson… I'm sorry… Parkinson…" Hermione said amused. "You alone are here?"

"I was the only one who could escape…"

"But Dumbledore had taken you to court…"

"My father had some power in the Ministry and could get me out… and now I'm the only Death Eater free…"

"Good to know… you know what? I'm tired of listening to you talking and talking… Desmaius!" Hermione shouted before neither Draco nor Pansy could do anything. Pansy fainted at Draco's feet.

"Let's take her to Dumbledore." Draco said applying the enervate spell on Pansy. Hermione just nodded.

When they arrived at Dumbledore office, Draco spoke to the Gargoyle guarding the entrance. When they stepped in the stone staircase, Draco bumped Pansy's head on the ceiling… and kept bumping her body into the walls… ignoring, of course, Hermione's reproving stare… even though she didn't like her, she didn't think correct the fact that Draco was bumping a girl's body into the walls and actually liking it…

Draco knocked on the door.

"Come in." They heard Dumbledore say from the other side.

Draco opened the door and they stepped in. "Look what we found…" Draco said lifting the spell and letting Pansy's body fall on the floor with a hard thud.

"Interesting…" Dumbledore said leaning over his desk to get a better view of the body.

"Yeah… we know it's interesting, professor… but what should we do with her?" Hermione asked.

"We'll take her to Azkaban right now…"

"We?!" Draco asked bewildered.

"Yes, take the port key…" Dumbledore said.

They touched the port key and were apparated to Azkaban… it was the most horrible place they had seen, and Dumbledore seemed not to be bothered by this fact…

"You should handle this…" Dumbledore told two Dementors. They just let out a growl… "We can go back to the school now…"

"Um… yeah, that would be great." Hermione said who was clutching Draco's hand so hard it was beginning to hurt.

As soon as they got to Hogwarts, Draco felt his hand was going to fall apart.

"Mione… my hand… I need it…" Draco said.

"Huh?"

"My hand…" He repeated as if talking to a deaf person. "I need both of them… you're about to break my bones, love…"

"I'm sorry…" she said turning red and letting go of his hand.

"Don't worry." He said putting an arm around her.

"I think you should go downstairs, your luggage is already on the train… in your compartment…" Dumbledore said.

"Yes… thank you professor…" Hermione said hesitantly. They got out of the office and walked in silence until they reached the Entrance Hall… that was packed with students making their way to the Hogsmeade station. They were chatting animatedly about their plans for the holidays.

"Will you tell Potter and Weasley about this?" Draco asked.

"About what?" Hermione asked puzzled.

"About us… living together…"

"Um… yeah… but I think we should tell them now that I'm here… because I'm afraid they'll want to kick your ass…"

"Ok." He said laughing.

"Look, there they are." Hermione pointed.

"Mione! Hi there!" Ginny said as she saw Hermione approaching with Draco.

"Where's Ron?"

"I'm right here…" He said from behind Draco.

"I have to tell you something…" Hermione said looking down.

"What is it?" Luna said appearing from nowhere.

"I'm moving with Draco…"

"WHAT?!" Harry and Ron shouted together.

"If that's what makes you happy… we are glad you are." Ginny said giving her friend and encouraging smile. She knew how Harry was going to react… so she hold his arm and put a hand on his chest moving it up and down. Trying to calm him down…

"Please guys… Share my happiness for this once… just this time… and I promise that if he hurts me you can kick his ass for me…" She said.

"Hey! I didn't agree on that!" Draco said smiling.

"But we do… congratulations, Mione… now we have a big place to throw some parties in…" Ron said hopefully.

They all made their way to the train together.

THE END… (It continues on my new fan fiction… "Living together… a Draco Hermione story…")

Thank you so much to all of you who bothered in reading this story!!!

Thank you to these two people who kept brightening my days with their reviews…

ALBA: te quiero loca!!! Gracias por estar siempre!!! Sos de lo mejor!!! Seguí siendo como sos!!! Espero que leas mi nuevo fan fiction!!! Es también en inglés… y se trata de la vida en la Mansión Malfoy… empieza con el viaje en tren desde Hogwarts, así que es la inmediata continuación de este… junto con este estoy haciendo uno que se sitúa tres años después de que terminaron el colegio… sería la continuación del nuevo, aunque los voy a escribir los dos al mismo tiempo, pero lo voy a publicar después de este nuevo…

Mare.

SARA: thank you so much for your honesty!!! I enjoyed each and every review you left and they really helped improve my story!!! I really hope you can read my new fan fiction… It's about the life in the Malfoy Manor, but it starts with the journey on train from Hogwarts, so it's kinda like the immediate sequel of this one…  (I'm planning to write another one about Ron and Luna; and another one about Harry and Ginny…). Thank you so much for your review!!! And it's completely ok, I know how stressing exams can be and when I sit for too many, I don't really feel like reading anything… so I totally understand your position ;) and, besides, good things (like your reviews) are those you have to wait for ;).

Luv, Marina.

HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO YOU ALL!!!


End file.
